New Life
by Icimaru
Summary: Después de encontrarse de nuevo con su hermano, Trafalgar Law, es atacada por Kuma y enviada a la misma isla que Eustass Kid. Ahí se conocerán mejor y además... Pasarán cosas entre ellos que ninguno de los dos esperaba. KidXOC
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaaaaaaa! Este es el segundo fanfic que he escrito.

Bueno, los que hayan leído mi anterior fanfic, HABRÁ SEGUNDA PARTE. RELAJAD LAS TETAS. XD

**1. Reencuentros.**

_"¿Quién me mandaba a mí a entrar a comprar Sake?" _Pensé mientras unos me disparaban. _"Joder, solo necesito una esquina, ¡solo una! Míralo, ahí hay una" _Llegué a la esquina de una calle y nada más dar esquinazo, pero me choqué con alguien.

-Mierda... Lo siento.- Me levanté y seguí corriendo. Ni siquiera miré con quién me choqué pero ya tenía a la Marina cerca.- Supongo que tendré que usarlo...

Me detuve y me transformé en pantera. De pronto, la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor, salió corriendo excepto, el hombre con el que choqué. No le di importancia y usando mis poderes de la Hyō Hyō no mi, me dediqué a destrozar a los marines que me seguían. Duraron muy poco. Cuando terminé me volví a transformar en humana.

-Qué poco duran estos cabos Marines... -De pronto el hombre con el que choqué minutos antes se me acercó.

-Tú... ¿Tú eres Makoto? ¿El diablo negro?

Me reparé a mirar a aquel hombre. Tenía pelo rojo y en punta, sujeto por unas gafas de soldador. Tenía unos ojos color ámbar, que estaban clavados en mí y también tenía los labios pintados de granate. Tenía el torso al descubierto pero un abrigo de pelo le tapaba la espalda. Tenía unos pantalones amarillos como de jirafa y una especie de tela azul y por encima un cinturón. Su pantalón terminaba en unos flecos rojizos que daban paso a las botas de motorista. Era extraño que tuviera el brazo derecho en la manga y el otro no pero en el que estaba al descubierto, se podía ver su brazalete de oro.

-¿Diablo? No sabía que me llamaran así pero, supongo que sí. ¿Tú eres Eustas Kid?

-Vaya, me has reconocido. ¿Por qué te seguían esos Marines?

-Bueno, mi barco se ha quedado sin Sake y sin comida por lo que hemos pensado quedarnos unos días en Sabaody antes de partir al nuevo mundo pero, al parecer no se puede pedir pacíficamente al dependiente de la tienda sin que antes llame a los Marines. ¡No iba a hacer nada malo! Espero que a mis chicos no les haya pasado nada...

-¿Quieres tomar algo de Sake conmigo?

-Me gustaría pero, antes tengo que encontrar también a mi hermano mayor. Prometimos vernos aquí y, quiero ver si mis nakamas están de una sola pieza.

-¿Hermano mayor?

-Sí, es uno de los doce supernovas contándome a mí y a tí.

-Espera... ¿Quién es tu hermano?

-Pues, Trafalgar Law, ¿no se nota mucho? -De pronto sus ojos se volvieron blancos y me asusté un poco.- Eh... ¿estás bien?

-Trafalgar... Law es... tu hermano...

-S-sí...

-¿PERO CÓMO PUEDES SER SU HERMANA?

-Eh... ¿por qué ese rebote?

-Es un maleducado.

-Ya, pero bueno, es mi hermano mayor. -Reí.- Bueno, tengo que salir a buscarle así que, adiós.

Me despedí con la mano y seguí en mi búsqueda. Me puse unas gafas de sol para que mis ojos grises no me delatasen y también me tape mi negra melena. Casi me llegaba hasta la cintura y tuve que hacerme una coleta. Estuve divagando por los manglares hasta que vi que en una casa de subastas estaba rodeado de Marines. Me acerqué por curiosidad y un Marine se interpuso en mi camino.

-Disculpe señorita pero, no puede pasar.

-¿Y eso?

-Estamos teniendo dificultades.

-"Room". -Se escuchó de lejos.- "Shambles".

-Mierda... Váyase de aquí, corra.

-No pienso irme. Por fin le he encontrado.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Quítate de mi camino.

-Lo siento señorita, no puedo hacer eso. Debe marcharse o tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

-¿Me has escuchado?

-Señorita... -No le di oportunidad de hablar más pues ya se encontraba en el suelo, desmayado.

-Esto del Haki es un chollo. -Me adentré entre los Marines, dando hasta empujones y al fin llegué a primera fila. No creía lo que veían mis ojos. Eustass Kid, mi hermano y Monkey D. Luffy luchando, los tres juntos.- ¡EEEEEEEH! ¡AQUÍII! ¡EEEEH! -Me puse a hacer señas con la mano y conseguí atraer la atención de los tres. Me quité el gorro, me las gafas de sol y me solté el pelo. De pronto Law empezó a sonreír y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Kid y Luffy al parecer no entendían nada pero me uní a ellos en la pelea.

-Vaya hermanita, cuánto tiempo.

-¿Siempre tienes que meterte en líos? Parece mentira que seas mi hermano mayor. -Escuché a Luffy reírse y Kid simplemente bufó.- Pero bueno, ya estoy yo aquí para salvaros el culo.

-Que te lo has creído. Room, Shambles.

-¡SUGOOOOOOOOOOOI! -Mis ojos empezaron a brillar- ¿Ya controlas a la perfección la Ope Ope no Mi?

-Ya ves hermanita. Yo también veo que haces buen uso del Haki.

-Oye, soy yo, ¿o cada vez hay más Marines? Si seguimos así no conseguiremos nada. -De pronto el brazo de Luffy se hizo gigante y el brazo de Kid fue envuelto por armas y de un golpe, se cargaron a la mitad de los hombre allí presentes.- Retiro lo dicho.

-Makoto, nos vamos de aquí. -Me dijo Law.

-¿Eeeeh? Pero si apenas he empezado a divertirme.

-Tus hombres te esperan.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Están ahí. -Señaló a cuatro chicos vestidos parecido, con capas, de modo que no se les viera el rostro.

-¡CHICOS! ¿HABÉIS VENIDO A POR MÍ?

-¡CAPITANA MAKOTO! ¿¡CÓMO ÍBAMOS A DEJARTE SOLA?

-¡Eh Law! ¡No me dejes sola! -Este ya se estaba yendo pero se acercó a un gigante y yo seguida. De pronto un Marine fue a atacarme mientras estaba distraída pro un oso blanco con un forro naranja me defendió.- ¡BEPO!

-Makoto, cuánto tiempo. -Sonrió y se dedicó a luchar. Law simplemente se acercó al gigante y le quitó el collar. No me explicaba cómo fue capaz de hacerlo sin que le explotase.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo, Capitan Jambarl? -De pronto el gigante pareció sorprendido.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me llamaron así por la última vez. Si eso significa que me liberas de los Tenryuubitos, con mucho gusto te serviré.

De pronto nos vimos acorralados. Se abalanzaron sobre Law pero el gigante los derribó de un solo golpe. Yo me dediqué a tirarlos usando Haki, pero me cansé y decidí echar a correr, seguidos de Law y el gigante.

-Mugiwara-ya, Eustass-ya, nosotros ya nos vamos. Espero veros en el Nuevo Mundo. -Kid sonrió, torcidamente y asintió. De pronto todos los que estaban en la sala de subastas salieron y un rubio vestido de traje negro, con raya al costado, que solo se le veía un ojo, al verme, su ojo se volvió un corazón y vino en forma de remolino hasta mí.

-Bella damisela en apuros, ¿necesita mi ayuda? -Yo me quedé un rato mirándolo y un hombre con nariz extrañamente larga, con un pañuelo en la cabeza y con pelo negro y rizado empezó a gritar.

-¡Sanji! ¡Ella es el demonio negro! ¡Aléjate de ella o te matará! -El seguía mirándome, ahora con expresión seria pero de pronto volvió al corazón.

-Eso significa que eres Makoto-chwaaaaaaaaaaaan. Mi bella damisela en apuros.

-Eh... sí... todo muy normal... Yo... me marcho... Ea... -Le puse la mano en el hombro de modo de despedida y eché a correr de nuevo, esta vez siguiendo a Law y al gigante.- ¡VOSOTROS DOS, ESPERADME!

-¡Eres muy lenta, hermanita! ¡Bepo, deja lo que estés haciendo y ven!

Cruzamos un puente y Bepo lo destruyó. A mí me brillaban los ojos. Era increíble la fuerza que tenía aquel osito achuchable. Seguimos corriendo y de repente nos topamos con Kid. Estaba luchando con... ¿¡SICHIBUKAI!?

Bartholomew Kuma estaba frente a nosotros. De pronto disparó a mi hermano y tuve miedo de que le hubiera dado pero salió ileso del ataque. Empezaron a luchar y yo también, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte y de un golpe casi casi me hubiera matado, si no hubiera sido por que Law me cambió de lugar.

-Hermanita, siempre tan despistada... Creo que nos ha llegado el momento de salir corriendo, otra vez. -Yo asentí y eché a correr pero de repente miré hacia atrás y vi como Kid desapareció con el simple roce de la mano de Kuma. El pánico se apoderó de mí e intenté correr más rápido pero, tropecé con una raíz y caí. De pronto Kuma estaba en rente de mí y iba a hacerme lo mismo que a Kid pero fui sustituida, otra vez.- ¡Pero mira que eres torpe! ¡Vamos, corre!

No me creía lo que acababa de pasar. Me reincorporé y seguí corriendo. Vi a mis Nakama a lo lejos y me despedí de Law con la mano. Me acerqué a ellos y entre gritos les dije que fueran al barco. Estos cuando vieron a Kuma no dudaron y echaron a correr. Por fin llegamos al barco y una vez en la cubierta, me detuve para respirar. De pronto me giré y vi a Kuma detrás de mí. Iba a volver a hacerlo y no pude evitar gritar de horror al ver que me iba a tocar. Escuché a mis nakama gritarme pero ya era tarde. Me tocó y salí despedida de ahí.

* * *

Estuve bastante tiempo en el aire y pro fin caía a tierra. Estaba molida. Hace unas horas estaba luchando junto a mi hermano y ahora... Otra vez separados... ¿Tal vez ese sería nuestro destino? No se cuánto tiempo estuve ahí tumbada pero, empezó a llover y yo me levanté. Empecé a correr en busca de refugio. Estaba cansada. Tal vez me esforcé demasiado luchando contra Kuma... Vi una cueva y entré, sin importar qué o quién hubiera ahí dentro. Yo me caí al suelo, exhausta y me dormí.

Cuando desperté, un olor a carne quemada invadió mis fosas nasales. Abrí poco a poco los ojos y un abrigo de pelo negro me cubría. Miré a todos lados buscando la procedencia de aquel aroma y vi una fogata con un buen cacho de carne encima, y un... ¿¡PELIRROJO!?

-¿¡KID!?

-Vaya, veo que has despertado.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ? ¡VI CÓMO DESAPARECÍAS DELANTE DE MIS NARICES!

-Sí, y aterricé justo aquí al lado. ¿Ves aquella huella de allí? Pues yo caí justo ahí.

-Entonces... ¿No ha sido un sueño?

-¿Sueño? Esto es más real de lo que tú imaginas.

-Mierda... Íbamos a zarpar hoy mismo al nuevo mundo... ¿Por qué me ha hecho esto?

-No lo se, pero yo también tenía pensado hacerlo. Por suerte, nosotros tenemos Vivre Cards.

-Vivre Cards... ¡Espera! -Rebusqué entre mis bolsillos y encontré un papel blanco que apuntaba hacia el Norte.- ¡Nosotros también tenemos!

-Vaya, pues eso está bien. Cuando me recupere del todo, tenía pensado hacer una barca e ir.

-¿P-puedo ir contigo?

-¿Eh? ... Supongo que sí...

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!

-A pesar de que seas la hermana de ese impresentable...

-¿Pero qué te ha hecho él?

-Provocarme.

-Ah... Es así, déjale. Es un descerebrado pero bueno... Es mi hermano mayor y tengo que quererlo. -Este rió.

-Ya está el desayuno. Por cierto, hasta que nos recuperemos y tengamos la barca lista, tal vez estemos varios meses... podemos aprovechar a entrenar.

-¡Eso está bien!

-¿Estás de acuerdo?

-¡Claro! Necesito reforzar mi Haki para poder destruirlo...

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar y empezamos a investigar esto un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí sonriente y me senté a su lado, para desayunar. Realmente, Kid no era tan aterrador como el resto de la gente decía y... Además era de buen ver...

**Continuará.**

Hey hey hey xD

Espero que este os haya gustado :3

y tranquilos, que habrá segunda parte del otro e_e

Dejad reviews, gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Holas. c:

Espero que este os gusten tanto, o más que mi anterior fic. xD

**2. Pueblo Gaia.**

Después de desayunar, decidí ir a dar una vuelta, para inspeccionar la zona. Empecé a caminar entre árboles y había un pájaro que me seguía muy de cerca pero no le hice mucho caso. Después de estar caminando un rato, encontré un lago y pensé darme un baño. Me quité la negra capa y la colgué en una rama e hice igual con mi camiseta negra de tirantes y pantalones cortos negros. Las botas negras altas, las dejé bajo el árbol y mis cinturones de balas los colgué junto a la ropa y dejé mi espada en el suelo, junto a mi pistola. Una vez desnuda, me acerqué al lago. Podía ver mi reflejo, mi morena piel, junto al tatuaje del dragón que recorría mi brazo derecho y los ojos felinos grises en la cadera, que eran símbolo de mi banda pirata. Reparé en lo despeinado que tenía el pelo, pero no me importaba. Mi pelo llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía varios mechones de pelo que llegaban hasta la barbilla, pero con la frente despejada. Mis grises ojos, eran rasgo que heredé de mi madre, al igual que Law. De pequeños, mucha gente nos decía que eramos como gemelos, aunque me sacase ocho años.

Al final decidí por tirarme de cabeza al agua. Se estaba realmente bien y al no estar conectado con el mar, podía hacer uso de los poderes de Akuma no mi aunque, no haría la prueba. Me cansé de nadar y me puse a flotar, mirando al cielo. De pronto vi que el pájaro de antes estaba dando vueltas por el cielo. Era bastante bonito, tenía llamativos tonos de rojo en la cabeza y en las alas, pero su torso se tornaba en un avivado naranja y en su cola habían manchas negras. Tenía la forma de un fénix y eso me llamó la atención. No podía ser un usuario pues, Marco, de la banda pirata de Barbablanca era su usuario... Después de estar a remojo decidí salir. Empecé a vestirme y cuando me estaba poniendo la camiseta, Kid apareció.

-Makoto, he descubierto algo que tal vez te agrade.

-Voy. -Me puse la espada y cinturones y la capa y le seguí hasta una especie de pueblo.- Ala... ¿Crees que nos dejarán quedarnos?

-Si no hacemos la prueba... -Yo me puse la capucha y este me miró.- ¿Tienes que llevar siempre esa dichosa capucha?

-Sí, me siento más segura. Tú deberías "disfrazarte" un poco...

Entramos a paso decidido y la gente no pareció hacernos caso y fue algo que agradecí pues no tenía mis gafas de sol encima. Entramos en lo que parecía ser un bar y la gente se giró para mirar quiénes éramos y después de murmurar un poco, volvieron a lo que estuvieran haciendo. Nosotros nos acercamos a la barra. Era una mujer de aproximadamente unos 18 años que parecía que tenía interés en Kid.

-Hola, ¿qué te sirvo guapo? -Me molestó que solo se dirigiera a él.

-Eh... Hola. -Resopló y me miró con asco. No me hizo ninguna gracia y me entraron ganas de matarla.- ¿Me puedes servir un poco de Sake, por favor?

-A mí lo mismo pero, ¿no eres menor de edad?

-¿Y? Para un pirata la edad no importa. -La joven de la barra se alejó entre resoplidos de molestia hacia mí, por haberle estropeado una oportunidad con Kid. Yo simplemente sonreí con satisfacción.

-Tienes razón. -La joven volvió con las bebidas y se quedó rato ahí, intentando llamar la atención de Kid, y fulminándome con la mirada cada vez que él me miraba a mí.- Oye, ¿conoces algúna posada o, apartamento vacío?

-Pues, puedes quedarte en mi casa y olvidarte de apartamentos o posadas. -La joven cada vez iba más lanzada y yo me reía, con sus estúpidos métodos de ligue.

-Si aceptas a mi amiga, yo voy encantado. -Simplemente me miró con una mirada que me hizo reír pero yo me limité a sonreír.- Oye, deja de sonreír así, me recuerdas demasiado a Trafalgar.

-Por algo somos hermanos, ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón. Tú, -le dijo a la joven- ¿conoces o no? Odio perder el tiempo. -Esta simplemente bufó y contestó con un tono de voz de pesadez.

-Pues al salir del bar, girad a la derecha y seguid todo recto, ahí hay una mujer llamada Misaki. Ella os dirá lo que necesitáis, se le reconoce por su pelo rosado. Anda que mira que me ofrezco... -Susurró y yo lo oí, por lo que sonreí en modo de burla y la otra me fulminó con la mirada.

Pagamos las bebidas y seguimos las indicaciones de la joven. Vimos a una mujer de tal vez unos 15 años, de pelo rosa, y corto. Apenas le llegaba por los hombros. Nos acercamos a ella.

-Perdón, ¿eres Misaki?

-Sí. ¿Necesitáis algo de mí?

-Necesitamos un lugar en donde quedarnos durante unos meses.

-Oye... ¿Tú eres, el diablo negro?

-¿Por qué me llamáis así? ¡No lo entiendo!

-¡Qué guay! ¡Soy una gran fan tuya!

-Oh, es extraño que una pirata tenga fans... ¿Podrías indicarnos dónde alojarnos?

-Por favor, mi padre es el dueño de una posada. Le pediré que os aloje cuanto queráis.

-Muy amable. ¿Podemos ir ya?

-¡Claro! ¡Seguidme!

Seguimos a la pelirosa por calles y llegamos a una posada bastante acogedora. Era pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande como para alojar a cien personas a la vez. Entramos y vimos a un hombre en recepción, dormido... La pelirosa le dio un capón en la frente y yo me reí por su reacción.

-¡Despierta estúpido! ¡Tenemos huéspedes!

-¿Eh? ¿Gué? Nggg... -Aún estaba dormido y se notaba por su cara y por su tono de voz. Tenía pelo corto, negro, y tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes pero en uno, tenía una cicatriz. A mí me pareció que le daba más pinta de hombre. Primero miró de arriba abajo a Kid y después a mí. Cuando me analizó, noté cierto rubor cuando se dio cuenta que le miraba y ya pareció despertar del todo.- Huéspedes... ¡CLARO!

-Se alojarán gratis.

-Gratis, vale. ¿QUÉ? ¿PAPÁ LO SABE?

-No, ahora iba a hablar con él. Mientras, llévalos a la mejor habitación.

-Síganme, por favor.

Subimos por unas escaleras y subimos hasta el segundo piso, que al parecer, era el último (La casa constaba de tres pisos, contando el bajo). Llegamos a una habitación que estaba al fondo y entramos. Me asombró que tenía una doble cama y yo me alteré por eso.

-Espere, ¿doble?

-¿Tienes miedo de mí? -Kid rió a carcajadas.- No me interesan enanas como tú. -Tan solo le fulminé con la mirada por llamarme enana y este rió con más ganas.

-Está bien, nos quedamos aquí pero, como me toques, te juro que te castro.

-Vale vale... Hay que ver qué humos tiene la enana... -Le dí un cogotazo que pareció que no notó.

-Si necesitáis algo, avisadme. Mi nombre es Rin, y la pelirosa es mi hermana menor, Misaki.

-Gracias Rin-kun.

Dicho esto entramos en la habitación. Tenía una cama doble en medio, que no me agradaba en absoluto y tenía un armario grande empotrado, junto con un balcón que daba vistas a el bosque. Había una mesita de noche al lado de cada borde de la cama y disponía de una lampara. En frente de la cama, había una cómoda, y sobre esta una tele. Kid se abalanzó sobre la cama y cogió el mando. Seguido se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró al suelo.

-¿Vas a ponerte a ver la tele? ¿En serio?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No, nada...

Yo me asomé al balcón. Había una brisita de lo más agradable y hacía que mi pelo se enredase. De pronto alguien entró en la habitación, una joven pelirosa.

-Makoto-chan, he convencido a mi papá de que os quedéis tanto como queráis, al fin y al cabo, él también te admira mucho.

-Vaya, eso me alaga Misaki-san. Me gustaría conocerle.

-Me ha pedido que cenéis con nosotros. ¿Os parece bien?

-Por mi no hay problema, ¿tú enana? -Hinché los mofletes en modo de queja pero este rió ante mi expresión infantil.

-Vale. -Gruñí y Misaki rió.

-¿Sois pareja?

-¿¡QUÉ DICES!? -Gritamos al unísono y Misaki solo rió.

-Hacéis buena pareja.

-Tsk... ¿Cuándo es la cena? -Pregunté.

-A las ocho bajad al recibidor.

-Vale. -Cuando salió seguí en el balcón, gozando de la brisa. El frío me agradaba, siempre lo había hecho. Al fin y al cabo, yo era del Noth Blue... Salí del balcón y vi a un dormido Kid. Parecía un niño bueno y pensé en darme otra ducha, pero bien dada.

Me metí en el baño y me desnudé. Me metí en la ducha y el agua caliente me relajó, haciendo que olvidara por unos momentos todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Aún estaba estresada pero no quería molestar a nadie. Cuando por fin me enjaboné el cuerpo escuché abrirse la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, pervertido?

-Oh, perdón, no sabía que estabas.

-Pero qué escusa más barata por dios. -Este rió sarcasticamente y cerró la puerta.

-Bueno, cuando salgas, avísame. -Dijo desde fuera.

-Cuando salga me verás salir, estúpido.

Terminé de ducharme y me sequé el cuerpo. Seguido me puse la ropa y salí con el pelo mojado.

-Ea, son ya las siete. Date prisa.

-Sí sí.

Me senté en la cama y comencé a ver la tele. Estaban anunciando en la tele cómo ayer, Kuma había desperdigado la banda de los Mugiwaras, la de los Piratas de Kid y mi banda... Me cabreé tanto que no me di cuenta que estaba clavándome mis propias uñas. Me di cuenta cuando el olor de la sangre me vino. No pude evitar entrar corriendo al baño.

-¿Ahora quién es la pervertida? -Me giré y vi a Kid de espaldas, pero con la cabeza girada, mirándome, sonriendo. Yo me sonrojé y volví mi mirada a mis manos.

-P-perdón... Es que me he clavado mis uñas y tengo que limpiarme las heridas...

-Eso me da igual. No mires y ya.

-V-vale.

Terminé de limpiarme las heridas y salí del baño. Recordé cómo estaba, con sus rojos mechones de pelo en la cara, con sus ámbares ojos mirándome y su esculpida espalda... No pude evitar volver a sonrojarme y no me di cuenta que ya había salido del baño.

-¿Estás bien enana?

-Que no me llames enana... pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, vale. Ya estoy listo así que, ¿qué hora es?

-Son las ocho menos diez... Bajemos ya.

-¿Nunca dejas tu espada y pistola?

-De la pistola puedo prescindir, pero no de la espada. -Dejé la pistola en la caja fuerte del armario y salimos por los pasillos.

Cuando bajamos pudimos ver a Misaki echándole la bronca a Rin y cuando nos vieron, los dos sonrieron y dejaron de sonreír.

-¡Matoko-chan!

-¡Hola Misaki-san!

Me senté a su lado y empezamos a charlar hasta que un hombre bastante alto, con pelo negro y negros ojos como los de Misaki apareció. Tendría unos 40 años como mucho por que parecía mantenerse muy bien. Salimos de la posada y fuimos al bar de la tarde. Nos sentamos y la misma joven se nos acercó, con una gran sonrisa que desapareció al verme. Yo no pude evitar reír y mirarla siniestramente.

Después de cenar y charlar bastante, volvimos a la posada. Yo me fui directamente a la habitación, seguida de Kid y al llegar a la habitación, me tiré sobre la cama.

-¿Hay pijamas?

-Creo que sí, pero no creo que sea un problema si no los hay. -Me sonrió perversamente Kid y yo me sonrojé y hundí la cabeza en la almohada para que no lo notara.

-Tonto.

De pronto, una ola de cansancio se apoderó de mí y me dormí, tal como estaba. Fue un día bastante entretenido la verdad pero, no pude evitar soñar con mis nakamas y con el día anterior.

**Continuará.**

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 2. xD

Dejad Reviews plz. :33


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Este calor me roba las ideas. -_-"

**3. **

_"-No... No me toques... No me mires... Estoy sucia, no me mires... Por favor... No me hagas daño..."_

Desperté de golpe, sudando como muchas otras noches, con aquel estúpido sueño... Miré a mi al rededor. Estaba en la cama de la posada, con Kid y este estaba dormido. _"Parece bueno y todo..." _Le acaricié la mejilla y este suspiró entre sueños.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? -Pensé en alto.- Me daré un baño...

Salí de la cama y me fijé en el pelirrojo. Estaba murmurando algo pero no le presté atención. Me metí en el baño y llené la bañera. Me desnudé y me metí dentro. Me estaba relajando un poco y creo que hasta me dormí pero durante unos minutos. Me di la ducha rápida y salí.

Kid aún estaba dormido por lo que pensé salir a dar un vuelta. Bajé al recibidor y vi a Rin dormir. Me acerqué a él y le llamé.

-Eh... Rin... -Solo obtuve un gruñido de respuesta y le moví suavemente el hombro.- Eeeeeh, Rin. -Al no obtener respuesta le dí un cogotazo y ya despertó.- Por fin.

-Makoto-chan... ¿qué quieres?

-Cuando Kid despierte, dile que he salido a dar una vuelta, ¿vale?

-Vale...

Me despedí con la mano y salí. Una agradable briza me envolvió y tranformandome en pantera, eché a correr. Pronto, sin darme cuenta me alejé de aquel pequeño pueblo y terminé cerca de una casita. Me di cuenta que no sabía como volver y decidí preguntar pero primero me transformé en humana, e nuevo. Me acerqué y llamé a la puerta y un hombre alto, con varias cicatrices en la cara, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño me abrió.

-¿Qué hace una jovenzuela como tú a estas horas, a las afueras de el pueblo?

-Es que, salí a correr un poco pero me distraje de mi camino y, me perdí.

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar un chocolate?

-No, tranquilo, no hace falta. ¿Sería tan amable de indicarme el camino de vuelta?

-Pasa a dentro.

-No es necesario.

-Insisto.

-Oiga, tengo que regresar, si no le impor... -De pronto me puso un pañuelo en la cara y todo se oscureció.

* * *

Desperté con gran dolor de brazos y de cabeza. Notaba frío en mis muñecas y resultó que estaba atada a unas esposas de Kairouseki. _"Quién me mandaba a mí salir a correr... ¿Cómo saben que soy una usuaria?" _De pronto la puerta se abrió y el mismo muchacho de antes entró.

-Ya has despertado... Bien. Primero, ¿qué hace el demonio negro en esta isla?

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-Oh, vamos. Esos grises ojos... Una joven con capa negra... Te he reconocido a la legua.

-Vaya...

-Además el tatuaje de tu cadera lo delata.

-¿Eh? -Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta que no tenía la camiseta y se me subieron los colores de golpe.- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Entregarte... Pero primero me divertiré un poco...

-Espera, ¿qué? Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima o te juro que...

-¿O qué? No puedes escapar. Tienes esposas de Kairouseki te recuerdo. -Yo sonreí malevolamente.

-Creo que no me conoces lo suficiente...

-Qué más da... -Empezó a acercarse a mí y cuando iba a tocarme, hice uso de Haki y cayó, desmayado al suelo.

Me levanté y me acerqué a él. Rebusqué en sus bolsillos y encontré un juego de llaves. _"Estupendo... ¿cual de todas es?" _Empecé a probas con todas y al final la cerradura se abrió. Tenía rojas las muñecas por las esposas y entonces le di una patada en el estómago.

-Asqueroso... Mira que aprovecharse de una niña indefensa... -Y me reí de mi propio chiste.

Busqué con la mirada mi camiseta, capa y espada, y vi todo sobre una mesa. Me acerqué y me vestí. _"¿Y si me lo llevo y lo llevo a comisaría?" _Sin pensarlo dos veces, le até bien y lo cargué al hombro.

-Joder cómo pesa. -Pensé en alto y salí de la casa. Ya había empezado a amanecer y no sabía el camino de vuelta pero me guié por mis instintos y en efecto, a lo lejos vi el pueblo pero de pronto, el chico despertó.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Se nota que no estás bien informado sobre mí, chaval. Te llevaré a comisaría. -Rió.- ¿Qué?

-¿Crees que sabiendo quién eres te dejarán irte sin más?

-Tienes razón. -Le dejé en el suelo y me fui.- Gracias por advertirme.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes aquí!

Ya me había alejado bastante y una persona normal no le escucharía pero, desde que poseía la Hyō Hyō no mi, mis sentidos se habían aguzado como los de un felino y era capaz de escucharle aunque estuviera a cincuenta metros lejos de él. Vi la posada y me acerqué y vi a Kid en el marco de la puerta, mirando a todos lados, con cara de preocupación y cuando me vio, juraría que suspiró de alivio y sonrió.

-Enana, ¿dónde te metiste?

-Que no soy una enana... -Le hice un puchero.- Me desperté mucho antes que tú y decidí salir a dar un paseo. De paso conocí a un señor.

-¿Y era majo?

-Quitando el hecho que me quería hacer cosas, creo que no.

-¿QUÉ? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE CABRÓN?

-Oi oi, calma, que lo he dejado tirado a mitad del camino.

-¿Eh?

-Te lo explico en el desayuno. Por cierto, luego quiero ir a comprar algo de ropa... Mi camiseta está un poco sucia.

-Puedes ir sin ella.

-Pervertido... -Rió y entramos dentro.

* * *

Después del desayuno y haberle contado lo que pasó, fuimos a comprar algo de ropa. Estuvimos todo el día y yo me compré una camiseta ancha negra y una de tirantes roja con puntos negros, unos pantalones vaqueros largos y negros, y una mochila. Kid compró una camiseta negra y una cosa rara para el pelo junto a unos vaqueros negros también. Yo me acordé de comprar pijamas, por se acaso.

Volvimos a la posada y yo me tumbé en la cama. Estaba agotada después de caminar tanto.

-Aaaaaaaah me duelen los piees...

-¿Quieres que te de un masaje?

-Uf, claro. -Me quité los zapatos y la capa, junto la espada y me acomodé en la cama. El puso mis piernas en su regazo y me las agarró de modo que no pudiera escapar y empezó a hacerme cosquillas en los pies.- JAJAJAJAJA KID PARAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿QUÉ HACES? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Me retorcía intentando soltarme y él solo se reía de cómo me portaba.- PARAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Al final paró y empezó a darme el masaje.- ¿Se puede saber a qué venía eso?

-No lo se, pero me apetecía, y punto.

-Eres malvado... -Reímos los dos.- Dios, esto sienta de maravilla... Voy a terminar durmiéndome... -Cerré los ojos y dejé que Kid terminara.- Gracias Kid, en serio.

-No es nada.

-Nunca pensé que uno de los 12 supernovas, y bastante peligroso daría masajes a una chica cansada. -Yo me reí y él se sonrojo bastante.- Bueno, ¿vamos a cenar?

-Claro.

Esta vez me puse la camiseta roja y seguía con los cortos. En la mochila metí varias cosas y por se acaso, no me puse la capa, pero la guardé en la mochila. También guarde mi pistola y mis cinturones. Kid se puso la ropa nueva y realmente, le sentaba bien. Le realzaba los brazos y al ser un poco pegada le hacia verse mucho mejor. _"¿Por qué pienso esto de él? Es mi amigo, nada más..." _

-Eh, Makoto, ¿Sigues en el mundo de los vivos?

-¿Eh? ah, sí sí... Pensaba, nada más.

-Venga, vamos.

Salimos y fuimos al bar del día anterior. Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada y la joven del otro día vino. No se por qué, pero siempre que me veía si cara de buen humor cambiaba a una antipática de cuidado.

-Hola, ¿Qué desean?

-Para mí una ensalada con aceitunas y para beber sake por favor.

-Para mí... Pues... No lo se, dos platos de Ramen y Sake.

-Como usted guste señor. -Y le guiñó el ojo. A mí me miró de arriba abajo con cara de asco y se marchó.

-¿Qué le he hecho para que me mire de esa manera?

-Te tendrá envidia.

-¿Envidia?

-Sí, tú estás mejor formada que ella, y además estás conmigo, ¿qué mujer no te tendría envidia? -Este empezó a reírse y yo sonrojada le di un capón.- ¡Auch!

-No eres tan duro como parece, ¿eh?

-Maldita enana... -Me iba a decir algo pero la joven vino. Dejo los platos y se sentó al lado de Kid.

-Oye, ¿tú eres Eustass Kid?

-El mismo.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

-¿Esta noche? Pues... -Me miró y yo negué con la cabeza.- Pues no.

-Perfecto. ¿Querrías pasar la noche conmigo? -La chica cada vez se le pegaba más y a mí me empezaba a poner de los nervios pero... ¿Por qué?

-Pues... Vale.

-Genial, a las nueve en el bar. ¿Vale?

-Supongo. -Le sonrió y se fue.- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Que tienes una cita, burro.

-Ah... Bueno, algo bueno que nos pasa desde que llegamos, ¿no?

-Te, -Corregí.- Te pasa. Yo supongo que iré a la habitación.

-Oye, que tú también puedes tener una cita. He visto como te mira el chico de recepción, y diría que está bastante interesado.

-No sé... Pero me sentiría mal por que no me gusta...

-Bueno, te servirá para olvidar el incidente de Sabaody. Por cierto, ¿mañana empezamos a entrenar?

-Puf... no sé, ¿pero tú ya estarás de una sola pieza? -Le sonreí picarescamente y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Veo que no se te escapa ni una siendo tan joven... Bueno, ¿qué hora es?

-Las... ocho y veinticinco. Volvamos a la posada y date una ducha.

Terminamos de comer y fuimos. Yo me puse el pijama y esperé a que este se fuera. Me tumbé en la cama y estuve mirando al techo esperando que Morfeo hiciera su aparición. De pronto la joven y Kid juntos me vino a la cabeza. _"¿Se lo estarán pasando bien? ... ¿Por qué me siento así?" _Di media vuelta en la cama, dándole vueltas al tema pero, no conseguía entender el porqué de esos sentimientos hacia la joven. Era guapa, alta, tenía unos preciosos ojos negros y una preciosa melena castaña. De pronto empecé a imaginarme a la joven y a Kid juntos, en una cama haciendo cosas y noté que se me subían los colores. Cerré con fuerza los ojos, pensando que así me entraría el sueño mejor pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y por instinto me hice la dormida.

-Oye, en serio, no quiero hacerlo... -Aún hablaban, y al parecer Kid no quería hacerlo... ¿Qué?

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Es que no te gusto?

-Sí... Bueno, no... Pero... No te conozco de nada... Y... No quiero ser infiel... -De pronto mi corazón dio un vuelco, _"¿Infiel?"._

_-_¿Es esa chica?

-Sí... ¿Eh? ¡NO! No... Es que... Mira, vete, ¿vale?

-No quiero.

-Pues quédate, pero yo me voy. -Y cerró la puerta. Me giré un poco y le observé. Cuando me vio se puso rojo.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?

-He oído un portazo... Y eso. Has vuelto pronto... Solo son las dos...

-Sí... Bueno, hemos charlado y me intentó besar.

-¿Y... ?

-No hubo nada.

-No me lo creo, ¿en serio?

-Sí, acabamos de discutir. Creo que no seré bienvenido en el bar... -Se frotó la nuca.- Bueno, me doy un baño e iré a dormir.

-De acuerdo.

Estuve un rato girada hacia la ventana, observando el cielo que era capaz de ver pero de pronto unos brazos me rodearon.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué haces?

-Me apetecía... No te quejes y duerme...

Me había abrazado para dormir... No se por qué, me sentía increíblemente feliz y, poco a poco, concilié el sueño.

**Continuará.**

No sé por qué le hago tan... ¿Dulce?

xDDDDDD

Dejad Reviews mis amores. (?)


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Todo bien? ¿Todo correcto? ¡Y YO QUE ME ALEGRO HOMBRE, Y YO QUE ME ALEGRO!

**4. Sentimientos confusos.**

Abrí los ojos, adormilada. Algo me estaba apresando, desde la cintura. Me asusté y abrí de todo los ojos y miré a quién tenía en frente. Kid estaba completamente frito, y encima no tenía el pelo en punta. Le hacía parecer menos agresivo. Le aparté unos mechones de pelo para poder verle la cara. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba bastante encantador dormido así. Su relajada respiración golpeando mi cara, mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible para mí. De pronto me abrazó más fuerte y me juntó a él. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, analizando cada parte de su cuerpo, que estaba al descubierto pues, se durmió solo con el pantalón del pijama. De pronto alcé mi vista y vi que Kid me estaba mirando y a mí se me subieron los colores.

-¿Estás bien, Makoto?

-S-sí... Suéltame

-Ah, sí, perdón. -Aflojó el agarré y salí de la cama, muy sonrojada.

-V-voy a darme una ducha.

-Vale.

Me metí casi corriendo al baño y cerré la puerta. _"¿Por qué me he puesto tan nerviosa? Esto no es propio de ti, Makoto..." _Me deshice de la ropa y me metí en la ducha. Estaba nerviosa pero no entendía el por qué. Al notar como las gotas de agua caliente caían sobre mi piel, me relajé un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Terminé de ducharme y me envolví con una toalla. _"¿Por qué tienen que ser tan cortas? Apenas me tapa nada... ¡MIERDA! No he metido ropa al baño, miera..." _Salí cabreada de la ducha, tapando con las manos lo que la estúpida toalla no me tapaba pues, no tapaba más allá de los muslos y si trataba de tapar de ahí, me quedaba al descubierto mis senos. Di un largo suspiro y salí del baño.

-Vaya, ¿y tu ropa? -Sonreía con malicia.

-Tu, o entras a la ducha, o no miras, pero como te pille mirando, te arranco los ojos.

-Oi oi, no hace falta ser agresiva, yo también tengo que ducharme. -Cogió ropa y se metió en el baño.- Por cierto, bonito culo.

Y dicho eso, se me subieron más aún los colores y el cabreo. Cogí algo de ropa interior que compré, me la puse y también la camiseta negra ancha y los pantalones cortos. Me tumbé en la cama, boca abajo y pensé en la noche anterior y de pronto un sentimiento extraño en contra de esa mujer se apoderó de mí. Empecé a desear su muerte pero no entendía el por qué pero al recordar el rechazo de este, una sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en mi rostro y de pronto Kid salió. Esta vez tenía el pelo en punta y sus típicos pantalones de jirafa pero sin camiseta.

-Qué, ¿bajamos a desayunar y vamos a entrenar?

-Me parece bien.

* * *

Después de desayunar, fuimos al lugar donde aterrizó Kid.

-Oye, ahora que recuerdo, tu Akuma no mi, trata de atraer metales... Y aquí no hay cerca... ¿Cómo te defenderás de mis ataques?

-Existe el cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿sabés?

-Si pero, yo acostumbro a atacar siendo Pantera...

-Mejor, así me haré más fuerte...

-¿Se-seguro que quieres?

-Tranquila, ¡vamos!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces me transformé en Pantera y nos pusimos a andar, en círculos, esperando a que uno de los dos atacara y al ver que nadie atacaba, decidí adelantarme. Fui directa a su cuello y él lo vio venir por lo que me asestó un fuerte golpe en el brazo derecho, y me hizo daño... Seguido, él, se lanzó a mí y con un rápido movimiento, lo esquivé y me lancé sobre él. Me volví humana y me senté sobre su tripa, con la espada en su cuello.

-Vaya, diría que te he... Ganado. -Él se limitó a sonreír e hizo algo que no me esperaba, se levantó, me agarró de las muñecas, me obligó a tirar la espada y me tumbó sobre el frío suelo, apoyando mis muñecas también. Intenté levantarme pero no pude.- Eh, no vale, te había ganado. -Le hice un puchero al que rió.

-Qué llorona eres... Y pensar que me ibas a ganar...

-Eres un tramposo.

-No perdón, te he ganado.

-No. Pido revancha.

-Oi oi, mañana. Yo creo que te he hecho daño y todo cuando te he dado en el hombro...

-Tsk, solo es un rasguño. -Me levantó la manga y observó. Al parecer me había hecho un bonito moratón... -Esto ha pasado por que eres un bestia, Kid.

-Ya lo se... Venga, volvamos. -Se quitó de encima mio y yo aproveché a tirarme sobre su espalda, indefensa, haciendo que los dos cayéramos, él primero y yo encima de él.- ¿¡ES QUE QUIERES MATARME!? -A mí se me escapó una risa inocente.

-Oh vamos, que no es para tanto... -Se levantó del suelo entre gruñidos y yo me seguía riendo.- ¿Le he hecho daño, capitán Kid?

-Estúpida enana...

-Oi oi, no la tomes con mi edad, no tengo la culpa de que seas un viejo amargado.

-¿¡Cómo dices!? ¡Ven aquí, que te voy a demostrar lo que este viejo amargado puede hacer!

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡QUE ME MATAAAAAAA! -Y salí corriendo tan rápido como pude con el otro pisándome los talones.

Divisé la posada e hice el último sprint. Kid realmente estaba encima de mí.

-¡QUE NO CORRAS ENANA!

-¡QUE TE LO HAS CREÍDO! -Vi a Rin en recepción y corrí a esconderme detrás de él.- ¡AYÚDAME!

-¡ENANA! ¡NO LO USES DE REHÉN!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE ME MATAAAAAAA! -Y otra vez salí corriendo, pero esta vez a nuestra habitación y entré y le cerré en las narices.- Je, a ver cómo entras. -De pronto vi que el picaporte se giraba y corrí a esconderme bajo la cama y entró.

-Se te ha olvidado que yo también tengo una llave. ¿Dónde estás enana? -Me reí en bajito. Él se tiro en plancha en la cama y de pronto el colchón calló sobre mí y no pude evitar quejarme. De pronto una cabeza con pelo rojo me estaba mirando.- Te pillé.

-¡AAAAAAH! -Intenté escapar, saliendo pero ya me tenía bajo su merced, tirada en la cama, con él sobre mí.- ¿Q-qué me vas a hacer?

-No lo se, tengo que pensarlo...

-Tio, no te pases, se que no debo llamarte viejo amargado nunca más, pero déjame...

-Necesito una prueba de que no lo harás.

-¿Prueba? -Resoplé.- ¿Es que no te fías de mí? -Le use la cara más inocente que pude y no tardó en quitarse de encima.

-Tsk... No siempre te valdrá esa carita conmigo.

-Je, no lo dudo... -De pronto tocaron la puerta y fui a abrir y me encontré con el nervioso rostro de Rin.- Hola, ¿quieres algo?

-Eh... Sí... -Sonaba nervioso.- Makoto-chan... Le... Le gustaría... Le gustaría salir a cenar conmigo... ¿esta noche? -Le miré a Kid de reojo y vi que estaba fulminando con la miraba a Rin y yo sonreí.

-Claro, me encantaría.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! A las ocho en la salida de la posada... ¿te parece bien?

-Me parece genial.

-Perfecto. Iré a recepción por si necesitas algo.

Cerró la puerta y yo me fui tarareando al baño.

-¿En serio piensas ir?

-Pues claro. Además, anoche me empujaste tú a decirle que sí, si se daba el caso.

-Tsk...

-Me daré una ducha, que en de el entrenamiento me he manchado bastante.

Mientras me duchaba, me reía al recordar la cara de Kid pero... ¿por qué se puso así? Terminé de ducharme y salí. Kid no estaba en la habitación. ¿A dónde se fue ese idiota? Me vestí, e intenté ir presentable, pero fui como la poca ropa que tenía me lo permitió. Ya eran las ocho menos cinco y decidí bajar. Por se acaso dejé mi espada en la caja fuerte, pero en la mochila llevaba mi pistola. Me senté en los sofás de la recepción a esperar y al de unos minutos Rin apareció. No iba muy arreglado, es más, iba con un par de vaqueros y una camiseta, pero le sentaba bien.

-¿A dónde quiere ir, señorita Makoto?

-Oh, por dios, tutéame, odio que me llamen así. -Reí y él sonrió.

-Está bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Hmmm... Tengo una idea, vayamos a un bar. -Me acordé de la muchacha y decidí ir.- ¿Qué te parece? Conozco uno "decente". Es el único que conozco.

-¿Seguro? ¿No prefieres un restaurante?

-No no, no soy ese tipo de señoritas...

-Pues eso me gusta... -Y me sonrió.

* * *

Nos sentamos en una mesa bastante alejada y se me hizo raro que la joven de los otros días no estuviera.

-Voy a baño, ahora vuelvo.

-Vale, yo te espero para cenar...

-No es necesario, si tienes hambre come, no quiero hacerte esperar.

-Eres un encanto. -Se me subieron los colores y yo me fui.

Iba a abrir el baño cuando escuché algo.

-...Vamos... Nn... -Era la joven de el otro día.- Eres genial Capitán Kid...

_"¿¡QUÉ!?" _Sin pensarlo dos veces entré y vi varios baños y el ruido cesó de golpe.

-Sshh... Que nos escuchan... -Sin duda, esa era la voz de Kid.

No se por qué, sentía que mi corazón daría un vuelco. Quería hacer la prueba, abrí, hice como que salía pero me quedé y cerré. Al de poco los gemidos volvieron a sonar y mi corazón volvió a dar un vuelo. Noté que tenía un rastro de lágrimas y esta vez sí, abrí con cuidado la puerta del baño y salí, pero cerré de un portazo, para que supieran que alguien estaba ahí. Sequé mis lágrimas y me acerqué de nuevo a la mesa, pero ara despedirme.

-Rin... No me encuentro bien... ¿Te importa dejar la cena para otro día?

-Eh... no... Supongo... ¿Te acompaño a la posada?

-No hace falta, quédate y cena tranquilo... Ya iré yo sola. -Intenté sonreír, pero más bien terminó siendo una mueca.

Salí de el bar y me dirigía a la posada pero no me apetecía ver a nadie, menos a Kid por lo que decidí salir a correr. Me tranformé en pantera, ignorando las caras de horror de la gente, y huí, pero por el techo. Quería alejarme, quería estar sola, no quería estar con nadie... Ya no me atrevía a volver a la posada.

**Continuará.**

¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado yyyyyy, dejad reviews e_e


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?

Yo me aburro como un hongo T-T

**5. Un Adiós temporal.**

Seguí corriendo. Notaba que mi corazón se saldría de un momento a otro pero no por el esfuerzo de correr, a mí me gustaba correr, sino por haberlos escuchado. Me sentía... ¿engañada? Qué bobadas... No tenemos nada. ¿Por qué me siento así?

Llegué a la mitad de el bosque, donde me transformé en humana de nuevo. Me senté entre las raíces de un árbol y rompí a llorar. No se cuánto tiempo estuve pero me dormí.

Cuando desperté, seguía ahí y los rayos de sol chocaban furiosamente contra mi cara. Abrí los ojos perezosamente y me incorporé. Me dolía la cabeza. Seguramente por haberme dormido sentada... Mis tripas se quejaron de que no probé bocado desde la comida de ayer y me puse a buscar a algún animal. Recordé que me llevé la mochila. La abrí y saqué mi pistola y mis cinturones, junto a mi capa. Até los cinturones y cargué varias balas en la pistola. Seguido, la guardé en el cinturón y pronto un ave enorme se abalanzó sobre mí, tratando cazarme... Tal vez. Yo lo esquivé, con facilidad, demasiada facilidad para el tamaño de aquella ave y sin dudar, le disparé. Primero en las alas, y después en la cabeza. Una vez muerto, lo desplumé y me hice un desayuno, a partir de lo que pude.

Una vez desayuné, me puse a caminar y recordé a Kid. _"¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Bueno... Qué más dará..." _Seguí caminando y me topé con el lago de hace varios días atrás. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y sin dudarlo dos veces, me desnudé y me lancé al agua. No se cuánto tiempo estuve flotando, pero el sonido de una rama crujir me sacó de mis pensamientos. Nadé hacia unas rocas para ocultarme y un hombre de rojas melenas apareció. _"¿Kid? ¿Qué hace él aquí?"_

-Sus cosas están aquí, pero no la veo... Joder, espero que no le haya pasado nada... -Cogió mis cosas y se las llevó con él. Quise gritarle, pero no quería que me viese, no después de aquel bochorno.

Me sumergí en el agua y me puse a bucear. _"Siempre puedo hacerme yo ropa despellejando a algún bicho o... Puedo transformarme en pantera y ya está... Maldito Kid, esta me la paga..." _Noté que me quedaba sin aire por lo que decidí sacar la cabeza. De pronto una cara justo en frente de mí, me asustó.

-¡AAAH!

-¡ESTÁS AQUÍ! -Mierda, Kid me encontró.

-¿Qué haces con mis cosas? -Intentaba taparme con los brazos el cuerpo pero no lo conseguía mucho.

-¿Por qué no apareciste en la posada anoche?

-Qué original, contestar a una pregunta con otra...

-Vale, perdón. Te vi entre las rocas, no creas que soy tonto. -_"Oh mierda..."-_ y pensé darte un susto.

-Pues lo has conseguido... Haz el favor de dejar mis cosas e irte.

-Vale, pero antes contesta a mi pregunta.

-¿Cual?

-¿Por qué no has aparecido en la posada esta noche? -Hundí mi cara hasta la nariz y evité el contacto visual mirando hacia otro lado.- No me obligues entrar al agua.

-... Eso solo me concierne a mí. Ahora déjame bañarme en paz.

-Tenemos un bonito baño en la posada, ¿sabías?

-Tsk... Deja mis cosas y vete.

-No sin ti.

-Pues te vas a quedar aquí por que no pienso moverme de aquí.

-Pues entro a por ti.

-No serás capaz. -Sonrió de una manera que me dio un escalofrío, pero no por que diera miedo, si no por que él pensaba cosas...

-Veo que no me conoces...

Yo tenía razón, empezó a quitarse la ropa y yo no quería verle... ¿O sí? Bueno, la cosa es que ya me había sumergido en el agua y de pronto vi que me estaba siguiendo. El hecho que estaba desnuda no me importaba en ese momento, me incomodaba más que él también los estuviera, encima siguiéndome. Al notar la falta de aire, subí a la superficie y comencé a tomar bocanadas de aire. Kid no tardó en agarrarme de la cintura y comenzó a llevarme a la orilla. Yo trataba huir de su agarre pero al final me rendí y me dejé arrastrar.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Diría que quiere huir de mí.

-Tsk... -Me crucé de brazos y noté que ya me había soltado para salir del agua. Recordé que estaba desnuda y los colores se me subieron mientras intentaba tapar mi cuerpo con las manos.- ¡NO MIRES!

-¿De qué te avergüenzas? -De pronto recordé de mi Akuma no mi y me transformé en pantera.- No iba a hacerte nada.

-Haz el favor de vestirte... -Me giré y me dirigí a las rocas, para sentarme sobre ellas. Una brisa movía mi mojado pelaje y yo me tumbé sobre la roca. Estaba calentita y me sentía a gusto. Cerré los ojos pero algo se tiró sobre mi lomo.

-Eres suave... -Yo hice un mohín y me levanté, haciendo que el pelirrojo se cayese. Yo me dirigí a mis cosas y le fulminé con la mirada.- Vale, vale, no miro... -Yo volví a mi forma humana y empecé a vestirme. Me puse mi capa y cogí mi mochila. Iba a irme sin avisarle cuando posó su mano en mi hombro.- ¿A dónde crees que vas? No te voy a dejar sola para que me des más dolores de cabeza.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Bueno... Anoche fui a despejarme a un bar y... vi a Rin solo... Me dijo que te dio un dolor de cabeza y te fuiste. Decidí ir a la posada y al ver que no estabas, salí a buscarte. Como no estabas en el pueblo pues... Pensé que estarías por el bosque y en efecto, acerté.

-Ah... Bueno... Quiero... Bueno... Me iré de este pueblo para reencontrarme con mis Nakamas...

-¿¡Qué!?

-Eso mismo. Como tu has dicho soy un dolor de cabeza y lo que más odio en este mundo después de... _eso..._ es ser una molestia.

-¿_Eso_? ¿Qué es _eso_?

-He hablado demasiado... Iré a la posada a por mis cosas y me iré... -Me solté del agarre y Kid se quedó ahí, con la mirada perdida. Juraría que triste pero yo también notaba que mi corazón se rompería...

Al de un rato ya me encontraba en el pueblo y fui a la posada.

-¡Makoto! ¿Ya estás mejor?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, hola Rin! Sí, la verdad... Me encuentro mejor. -Sonreí forzudamente y subí a nuestra habitación.

Me tumbé en la cama pues, estaba cansada y cogí la almohada de Kid. La abracé y aspiré su olor... Me gustaba... Era reconfortador... De pronto todo se oscureció.

* * *

_"-No sirves para nada... Tu existencia debería estar penada por la ley... -Decía un hombre detrás de las rejas que me separaban de el resto de la gente._

_-Déjala, ¿no ves que se lo ha buscado ella?_

_-Sucia rata de alcantarilla... No te librarás de la marca... -Y dicho eso los hombre a mi alrededor se fueron, dejándome sola."_

Me levanté con la respiración agitada. Estaba sudando bastante y por ese maldito sueño... Miré mi tatuaje del Dragón... Ya no había marcas por lo tanto no había pruebas de _aquello_... Sonreí, recordé que ahora era libre y tenía unos preciados Nakamas que también me apreciaban.

-¿Ya has despertado enana? -Giré mi cabeza para ver que Kid estaba tumbado en su lado, observándome.

-Q-qué... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te recuerdo que alojamos esta habitación...

-Ah... Cierto...

-De verdad... -Su voz sonaba rota.- De verdad piensas... ¿irte?

-...

-Supongo que sí... -Suspiró.

-Oye... Volveremos a vernos... En serio... Esto no es un Adiós... Es un... Hasta pronto. -Intenté sonreír pero noté que tenía un rastro de lágrimas por las mejillas. Él me miró, con un extraño brillo en los ojos y me devolvió la sonrisa.- Creo que haré la mochila...

Me levanté y abrí el armario. Saqué mis pertenencias y las guardé en la mochila. Decidí cambiarme de ropa por lo que con la camiseta de tirantes negra y los pantalones cortos entré a el baño. Al de poco salí y seguí con la mochila. Cuando terminé, me até la espada y guardé en el cinturón la pistola y até los cinturones de balas a mis caderas.

-Bueno... -Él se levantó sin decir nada y de pronto me abrazó. No sabía como reaccionar a aquello... Era cálido y me daban ganas de quedarme pero... Recordé lo de la noche anterior y me obligó a separarme bruscamente de él.- No hagas esto más difícil de lo que es por favor...

-Quédate... No te vayas... -Esas palabras fueron suficientes como para que cayeran lágrimas pro mis mejillas pero no debía hacerme esto... Juré no volver a enamorarme jamás... Pero jamás es mucho tiempo...

-Por favor, Kid...

-¿Por favor qué?

-No quiero hacerte daño...

-No entiendo... Pero no te vayas...

-Kid... En serio, déjame ir... -Me había acorralado contra el armario. Tenía sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza y cada vez se me acercaba más.- Kid... -Y de pronto calló lo que tenía que decir con un beso.

Miles de sensaciones se apoderaron de mí... No tardé en seguirle el juego, inexpertamente, pero curiosa... De nuevo, un sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de mi y volví a separarme de él con brusquedad, pero esta vez salí corriendo de la habitación, y de la posada... Y pronto del pueblo...

* * *

A lo lejos vi un puerto. Habían varios barcos en él y de pronto mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-¿¡QUÉ HACE EL RED FORCE AQUÍ!? -Pensé en alto... Gritando más bien e hice que más de uno del barco se girase hacia mí. Los colores se me subieron cuando reconocí al pelirrojo, que me saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hey, Makoto, cuánto tiempo.

**Continuará.**

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado *^* Dejad Reviews. :d


	6. Chapter 6

Hola que tal... :3

**6. Reencuentros inesperados.**

-¿¡QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ!? -Aún no me creía que estuvieran aquí.

-¿Quieres subir? ¡Celebraremos una fiesta con nuestro reencuentro!

-Eh... ¿Qué? Yo iba a... _tomar prestado _un barco.

-¿Otra vez robando? -El pelirrojo hizo un mohín.- Venga, sube y te llevaremos a donde quieras.

-Eh... Gracias, supongo... -Cuando ya estaba en la cubierta del barco, le agarré de los hombros y empecé a zarandearlo.- ¿¡PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ!?

-Oi oi, tranquila, suéltame. Estamos de paso en esta isla. Vamos a zarpar en unos minutos así que estás de suerte. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? Hace mucho que no veo a mi gatita. -Rió y yo le hice un puchero.

-No me llames así... Sabes que odio que me llamen así, no solo tú.

-¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! ¡Si es Makoto! Capitán, ¿cuándo pensaba decirnos que estaba aquí?

-¡Beckman-sama! -Me lancé a abrazarlo.- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Roo-sama! -Me lancé a él.- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros! ¡Yasopp-sama! ¡Rockstar-sama! ¡Me alegro de veros a todos!

-¡Makoto-chan! -Me dijo Lucky Roo mientras comía un cacho apetitoso de carne.- Me alegra verte. ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

-Hace unos minutos... Realmente, me gustará saber qué hacéis en esta isla...

-¡Chicos! ¡Haremos una fiesta para celebrar nuestro reencuentro!

-¡SI CAPITÁN! -Gritaron todos al unísono. Yo simplemente hice un mohín.

-Shanks, ¿puedes decirme a dónde os dirigís?

-Bueno, vamos a ver cómo van las cosas en la guerra.

-¿La batalla de los piratas de Shirohige contra la Marina? ¡SUGOOOOOOI! ¿Puedo ir con vosotros? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¡Seré de ayuda! -Mis ojos brillaban y el otro rió a carcajada sonora.

-Supongo que no puedo decirte que no pero... Vamos a darle final a la guerra...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? No estaba al corriente por lo que...

-Portgas D. Ace ha muerto y Shirohige también. Los Marines han comenzado a asesinar a todos los piratas que siguen en pie, y no piensan dejar ninguno con vida. Lo peor es que, ellos no quieren seguir luchando. Además, Akainu quiere matar a Luffy, quien ha visto morir en sus brazos a su hermano.

-Vaya... Ahora sí que quiero ir. Os ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-¡Eso es estupendo! ¡Ahora hagamos una fiesta!

-Shanks, no perdamos tiempo.

-¡Es verdad! ¡CHICOS, A VUESTROS PUESTOS! ¡ZARPAMOS YA!

* * *

Llegamos al de bastante rato pero a tiempo. Analicé con la mirada a todos lo presentes y de pronto un Submarino amarillo llamó mi atención. Tenía la marca de los piratas Heart...

-¿¡LAW!? ¡OOOOOOOI LAAAAAAAAAAW! -El joven capitán se giró hacia mí y su cara fue épica.- ¡LAAAAAAW! ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍIIIIIII!?

-¡MAKOTO! ¡AHORA NO PODEMOS HABLAR! -Se giró al Payaso peliazul que sostenía a Jimbe y a Luffy.- ¿¡QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE ENTREGÁRMELOS!? ¡SOY MÉDICO!

-¿Y qué te hace creer que los soltaré al primero que vea? -De pronto fue atacado pero lo esquivo.- ¡TÓMALOS! ¡NO LOS QUIERO PARA NADA! -Y los lanzó.

-Oi Buggy, ¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos! -El peliazul se giró al pelirrojo y de repente se notó que estaba molesto.- Entrégale el sombrero a Luffy.

-¿CREES QUE HARÉ FAVORES A LA PERSONA QUE ME HIZO ESO?

-¿Eso?

-¡ME OBLIGASTE A COMERME LA MALDITA AKUMA NO MI Y PERDÍ UN VALIOSO MAPA DEL TESORO!

-Ah... Pues si le das el sombrero te daré yo un mapa del tesoro...

-¡NO TE CREO!

-Pues le daré el mapa a Makoto... Qué remedio...

-Tranquilo Shanks, yo le daré el sombrero a Luffy -Cogí el sombrero, me lo puse en la cabeza para correr mejor y tranformandome en pantera salté desde la costa hacia el submarino. No tuve en cuenta la distancia y vi que caería al mar pero no llegué a caer. Miré arriba y vi que Buggy me sujetaba.- Oi, gracias. -Le sonreí y noté cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-Esto no lo hago por ti o por Shanks, lo hago por el tesoro... -Me llevó a la cubierta del submarino y me volví humana. Buggy volvió "corriendo" a la costa.- ¡Mi tesorooooooo!

-Me gustaría ver la reacción de Buggy al ver que no hay ningún mapa del tesoro...

-¡Makoto! ¡Entra dentro! ¡Nos sumergiremos!

-¡Voy voy!

Entré dentro y me quité el sombrero. Vi a Jimbe y a Luffy muy heridos. Al final Akainu le golpeó a Luffy, pero no era tan grave como el estado de Jimbe... Llegué a una especie de sala de espera y me senté ahí. De pronto unas turbulencias atacaron al submarino.

-¡Quieren congelar el agua con nosotros dentro! -Grito uno que corría de un lado a otro.

-¡Jean Bart! A toda velocidad!

Yo me caí del asiento y empecé a rodar por el suelo, debido al movimiento del submarino. De pronto, empezó a moverse más exageradamente y yo me mareaba aún más. De pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y estaba en un camarote. No tenía encima ninguna arma. Tan solo estaba... Con una camiseta larga... ¿Quién me cambió de ropa? Me levanté y salí de aquel camarote. Al fondo vi a Bepo.

-¡Bepo! -Se giró a mi y se me acercó.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estabas en el camarote del capitán.

-¿Law? ¿Quién me ha cambiado de ropa?

-Él.

-Bueno... Somos hermanos... -Intenté convencerme una y otra vez.- ¿Cómo he llegado hasta ahí?

-Cuando conseguimos escapar de los ataques y terminamos las operaciones de Jimbe y Mugiwara, Law salió y te encontró inconsciente en el suelo. Dice que te mareaste.

-Vaya, nunca se me dieron bien los aturdimientos... De ningún transporte... -Bepo rio y yo le miré con mirada fulminante.

-Perdón...

-¡QUÉ BIPOLAR!

-Makoto, ¿ya estás mejor? -Law acababa de entrar al submarino.

-Sí. Por cierto. ¿Podéis dejarme en Sabaody?

-Eh... Es mejor que no te acerques ahí por un tiempo... Es peligroso.

-¿Hn?

-Después del incidente de Kuma, que por cierto, tienes que contarme cómo terminaste en la guerra, hay bastantes Marines. Más de lo normal. Yo tengo la esperanza que con el tiempo se vayan pero... -Hizo un Mohín.- Creo que deberías quedarte con nosotros durante un tiempo.

-Pero... Mis Nakamas... ¡Ah! ¡MI VIVRE CARD! -Law sacó un papel de su bolsillo y me lo tendió. Yo lo cogí.- ¡Mi vivre card! Gracias hermanito. -Le abracé y noté la incomodidad de Bepo.- Por cierto, no te perdonaré el que me hayas cambiado de ropa. -Arrugué mi cara y conseguí que Law sonriera.

-Oh, vamos. Que somos hermanos.

-Ya bueno... Aún y así, no me gusta... Voy a cambiarme.

Me metí en su camarote y me puse mi camiseta negra, junto a mis típicos cortos y mis zapatos. Por encima, cómo no, mi capa y mi espada al cinturón. Esta vez, tenía las pistolas en la mochila, pero esta vez, tenía los cinturones de balas en mi torso, en forma de X. Salí y no vi a nadie por lo que pensé salir a fuera.

No me creía lo que vi.

-¿¡UNA SHICHIBUKAI!? -La Shichibukai se giró a mí, y al analizarme se me acercó a mí y me señaló con el dedo índice, y con su típica mirada de por encima del hombro...- Eh... Mis disculpas...

-¡TÚ! ¿QUÉ HACES EN EL MISMO BARCO QUE MI AMADO?

-A... ¿amado?

-Eso es, Luffy y yo pronto nos casaremos, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga en nuestro camino. ¡Si es necesario te mataré!. -Yo puse mis manos en alto.

-Oi oi, no le conozco de nada. No es necesario matar a nadie... -De pronto Jimbe hizo presencia.

-Jimbe, vuelve a tu camilla o te mataré. -Dijo secamente Law.

-Cómo no... Qué aprecio por sus pacientes... -Hice un Mohín.

-No me puedo permitir el lujo de descansar, con Luffy estando como está. ¿Cómo reaccionará al despertar? Ha recibido tal Shock que no me extraña que quiera matarse.

-¡No puedo permitir que mi amado haga algo así!

-Por cierto... ¿¡QUÉ HACE UN BUQUE DE LA MARINA AQUÍ!? -Grité.

-Tranquila joven. -Me dijo la Shichibukai.- Los he petrificado a todos. Llevaré a Luffy a Amazon Lily. Nadie sospechará que se esconde ahí.

-Amazon... ¿Amazon Lily? -Soltaron Shachi y Penguin a la vez.- Capitán, me parece perfecto. -Law simplemente hizo un Mohín.

-Debe reposar durante dos semanas... Pero vale, vallamos allí.

Todos entraron en el submarino menos yo. Yo me quedé en la cubierta, mirando al horizonte. Pensando en los últimos días junto a Kid...

-¿¡POR QUÉ TENGO QUE PENSAR EN ESE PATÁN AHORA!? -Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y movía mi pelo agitadamente y cerré los ojos con fuerza.- Como que esto fuera a ayudar...

Apoyé los brazos en la barandilla de la cubierta y vi unos peces que saltaban del agua. Me salpicaban la cara, pero no me importaba, seguía pensando en ese inútil. De pronto, divisé una isla. Tenía un volcán y... Piedras... con forma de... ¿serpientes? ¿Sería aquello Amazon Lily? No lo pensé mucho y me senté al lado de la puerta, apoyando mis brazos en la nuca, cerrando los ojos. La brisa era agradable... Pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse me sacó de aquella corta paz.

-Makoto, me alegra que esté aquí fuera. Hemos pensado que es mejor que te quedes en Amazon Lily. -Me dijo Law.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Con la mujer que ha dicho que me mataría? -Este rió.

-Hemos hablado con ella y la hemos convencido que no hay nada entre vosotros. Es más, ella ya te ve como una hermana...

-Te juro que te voy a matar un día de estos...

-Oi oi hermanita, que no he hecho nada malo. -Sonrió inocentemente. Esa sonrisa había llegado a enternecer hasta a la mujer más agresiva, pero yo le conocía demasiado bien. Por algo éramos hermanos.

-Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo. -Suspiré.- ¿Y si prefiero quedarme con vosotros?

-Eso es imposible. Yo tengo mis propios asuntos en los que no quiero entrometerte. -Conocía ese tono de voz a la perfección y si apreciaba mi vida, no debía contradecirle.

-Está bien... ¡Pero si me pasa algo será tu culpa!

-Si te pasa algo, juro que me cargaré a aquel te haya hecho algo. Ahora bien. ¿Me contarás cómo terminaste en la guerra? Leí en el periódico de hace unos días que Kuma te separó de tus Nakamas. Por eso quieres ir a Sabaody, ¿verdad?

-Sí... Bueno... Es algo largo de contar. -Reí nerviosa.- Kuma, me envió a Isla Gaia... Ahí, encontré a Eustass "Captain" Kid... Y, pues... Encontramos un pueblo e hicimos "amigos" que nos dejaron alojarnos en una posada el tiempo que quisiéramos... Al de unos días... Pasó... Bueno, que me lo pensé dos veces el quedarme con ese... Patán y decidí irme yo sola... Y me encontré con Shanks. -Sonreí.- Hablamos bastante y me dijo que se dirigía a la guerra. Yo... Simplemente quería ayudar y decidí acompañarlo... Y luego, ya sabes lo que pasó...

-¿En serio terminaste con Eustass-ya? -Intentaba no reírse y se llevó un cogotazo mío.- Ay ay ay... Sabes que te podría mata aquí mismo, ¿verdad?

-Pero no lo harás por que soy tu hermanita. -Le miré incentemente.- ¿Verdad? -Hizo un mohín.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado a la isla. Coge tus cosas... Que te marchas.

-Oye... ¿Qué vas a hacer con Luffy?

-¿Mugiwara-ya? Se quedarán en la isla.

-Ah... Bueno, creo que no me aburriré mucho... Creo. -Me revolvió el pelo y cuando el submarino se detuvo saltó a tierra.

* * *

-¿¡EL REY OSCURO RAYLEIGH!? ¿¡QUÉ HACE EL AQUÍ!? -Grité a pleno pulmón y conseguí que todos me miraran y que se me subieran los colores.- Oh... Perdón... -El mencionado rió.

-He venido para entrenar a Luffy.

-Pero Raileigh, ¿no ves que él tiene que ocuparse de recuperarse? Tiene tanto profundas heridas sentimentales como físicas. ¡No puedes hacerle esto! -Le dijo Jimbe. Yo observaba.

En resumen, Rayleigh vino para entrenar a Luffy para el día del reencuentro de sus Nakamas, no sea tan desastroso como el último. Yo simplemente me entristecí cuando me enteré que Luffy se iría y me quedaría sola pues, cuando le conocí en Sabaody, me calló bien a simple vista. Noté que Rayleigh me miraba desde hace un rato y yo me sonrojé.

-Veo que tú también posees Haki.

-A-así es Rayleigh-sama.

-¿Te gustaría entrenar junto a Luffy? -Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y Luffy empezó a reírse.

-Shishishi Makoto, ven conmigo. -Y sonrió como solo él sabía hacer.

-Pues... No me gustaría que me volviera a pasar lo mismo... Ni a mí ni a mis Nakamas... ¡Acepto!

-Shishishi... ¡Genial!

-Rayleigh-sama, ¿cómo haremos saber a nuestros Nakamas que estaremos dos años entrenando?

-De eso no os preocupéis... Jimbe, necesitaremos tu ayuda.

**Continuará.**

Realmente, me estoy ciñendo un poco a la historia de Eiichiro Oda pero bueno...

XDDDDDDDDDD

Dejad Reviews. :3


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Espero que hasta aquí os vaya gustando xD

**7. De nuevo, juntos.**

(2 años después... )

-¡Makoto, date prisa o nos vamos sin ti! ¡Luffy, lo mismo para ti!

-¡Ya vamos! -Gritamos al unísono.

Nos acercamos al lugar más seguro de la isla, que tenía forma de... Nabo gigante. Yo acompañaba a Luffy, nada más y fuimos donde el resto nos esperaba. Cómo no, Boba Hancock, la Shichibukai me fulminaba con la mirada e intentaba "casarse" con Luffy. Margaret junto al resto de las Kuja, fueron a estirar a Luffy y eso me daba escalofríos. Yo me dirigí a los animales que se peleaban por un cacho de carne, para despedirme de ellos. Había entablado una gran amistad con Luffy en los 2 años, y el me consideraba como su hermana menor pues, el era mayor que yo. Me habló de Ace y de Sabo, sus aventuras con sus Nakamas y yo le conté todo lo que podía contarle sobre mí...

-Makoto, nos vamos ya. ¿O te vas a quedar aquí con esos salvajes? -Me dijo la Shichibukai. A mí se me hinchó la vena de la frente pues su voz me irritaba muchísimo. Me giré a ella, y le sonreí aunque en esos momentos solo quería arrancarle la cabeza. Luffy captó mi odio hacia ella y se rió como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Una vez me despedí de los animales, me subí al barco de las Kuja, para despedirme de aquella isla, que fue mi "hogar" en dos años.

* * *

-Luffy, nosotras solo podemos acompañarte hasta aquí. No podemos dejar que nos relacionen contigo de ninguna forma. Lo mismo te digo, Makoto.

-Vale. -Contestó Luffy. La Shichibukai sacó una nariz postiza con un bigote y se lo dio a Luffy.- Shishishi, no creo que eso me haga falta.

-¿No lo necesitas? Pero es necesario que ocultes tu rostro... En este momento todos creen que estás muerto, pero conocen tu rostro, debido al incidente de hace dos años. Tú, Makoto, no dejes que tampoco te vean. Al igual que Luffy, eres una famosa pirata, y que os descubran, no os permitirá partir cuando queráis.

-Vale, entiendo. -Dijimos a la vez.

Con una enorme mochila que los dos llevábamos nos subimos a la pequeña barca. Yo tenía puesto una nueva capa, pero era blanca y con motas marrones, parecida a la de Luffy. En el gorro y al terminarse la capa, tenía pelo blanco. Estaba hecha con pelo de los animales de aquella extraña isla. Tanto Luffy como yo cambiamos mucho físicamente. Él ahora tenía una cicatriz en forma de X en el torso y se le veía más fornido. Yo en cambio, debido a que ahora tenía 18 años, tenía rasgos muy parecidos a los de una mujer adulta. Además, tenía una cicatriz desde mi mano izquierda hasta mi ojo izquierdo. No recordaba bien quién o qué me lo hizo pues, perdí el conocimiento según me contó Rayleigh. Además tenía el pelo más largo que antes. Ahora me llegaba hasta el culo, pero me lo corté por las caderas y lo tenía un poco desnivelado, pues lo tenía por mechones.

Por fin llegamos a la isla y Luffy y yo decidimos buscar juntos a nuestra tripulación. Nos adentramos en el pueblo y seguimos hablando tranquilamente hasta que un hombre bastante gordo y feo, con un sombrero de paja como el de Luffy, con una cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo como el de Luffy, casi casi igual que Luffy hace dos años, pero en gordo y feo se chocó con nosotros. Me tocó las narices que encima exigía que nos disculpásemos.

-Tú eres guapa. -Dijo mirándome. Yo solo le miré con asco.- Si aceptas ser mi mujer te perdono la vida. -Iba a decir algo pero Luffy se me adelantó. Usó Haki con él y con sus compañeros y todos cayeron al suelo, desmayados.

-Gracias Luffy. -Él me sonrió y proseguimos nuestro camino.

Al de un rato, dos hombres nos detuvieron. Uno era Gordo y feo, con el pelo verde, corto, con tres pendientes en la oreja izquierda y tres espadas a la derecha. El otro, era muy delgado y era rubio. Solo se le veía el ojo derecho y dejaba al descubierto una ceja rizada.

-¡Zoro! ¡Sanji! ¡Qué alegría veros!

-¿Eh? ah... Sí... El capitán dice que vengáis los dos.

-Luffy, -Le llamé susurandole al oído- ¿estás seguro que son Zoro y Sanji?

-¡Pues claro! En dos años se cambia un montón. Por ejemplo, no hablan tanto como antes y no recordaba que se llevasen muy bien.

-¡Capitán! -Dijeron los dos. De pronto reconocí al hombre de antes.

-¡Llamadme gran jefe, idiotas!

-No hemos encontrado a la mascota pero, ¿no son estos unos de los que buscabas?

-¡Perfecto! Subirlos aquí.

* * *

La marina no tardó en aparecer y junto a ellos los Pacifistas.

-¡Alto ahí piratas! ¡Mugiwara no Luffy y todos sus esbirros! ¡Entregaos sin oponer resistencia! -Gritó una mujer que yo siempre creí hombre.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo saben que soy yo? Con lo bien que me había escondido... -Dijo el auténtico Luffy pues descubrí que el resto eran un fraude mal hecho, pero al parecer la gente se lo creyó.

De pronto el hombre que se hizo pasar por Luffy estaba inconsciente bajo el hacha de aquella mujer.

-Mugiwara no es un mamarracho como tú. ¿Quién es PX-5?

-El pirata Demo Black, su cabeza vale 26 millones de Berris.

-Me lo imaginaba... Pero por casualidades de la vida, Mugiwara y El Diablo Negro se encuentran aquí. Desde que hemos llegado, PX-5 ha reaccionado ante sus presencias. ¡PX-5 DISPARA!

De pronto soltó un rayo hacia donde nosotros nos encontrábamos y la capa y el bigote postizo de Luffy salieron despedidos. A mí en cambio, simplemente se me cayó el gorro.

-Luffy, nos han descubierto. -Dije con cierto tono de burla.- ¿Te encargas tú?

-Déjamelos a mí... GEAR SECOND. -Su cuerpo cogió un tono rosado y empezó a emanar vapor de su cuerpo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se cargó al pacifista PX-5. Sin darme cuenta, el otro Pacifista, PX-7, estuvo a punto de atacarme pero de pronto fue destruido por el auténtico Sanji y Zoro. El rubio, al verme, no entiendo por qué, comenzó a sangrar de la nariz y me asusté un poco.- ¡Zoro! ¡Sanji! ¡Sois los verdaderos! shishishishishi.

-Luffy, llegas noveno, es decir, último. -Dijo el peliverde.

-¡QUIERES DEJAR LOS PUTOS NUMERITOS! -Gritó el rubio de mejor estado. Yo me acerqué a ellos.

-Eh chicos, ya se que es muy conmovedor pero, ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

-¡MI DULCE DIABLESA! ¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE! -Entonces me acordé del suceso de la subasta y cómo me vino en un remolino la primera vez que me vio. Ahora hacía lo mismo, solo que mientras que hacía el remolino, sangraba de la nariz. Fue gracioso hasta que tuvimos que salir corriendo.

-Oi chicos, yo tengo que ir a por mi barco. Probablemente mis nakamas me estén esperando. ¡Nos vemos en el nuevo mundo!

Dicho esto fui al manglar en el que dejé mi barco hace ya 2 años. Al estar oculto, ningún Marine fue capaz de encontrarlo y corriendo, me metí dentro del barco. Busqué a mis nakamas con la mirada pero solo encontré una nota;

_"A nuestra gran capitana:_

_Querida Makoto-chan. Debido a las dificultades que hemos tenido con Kuma-san, nos han atrapado. Solo nos han dejado escribir una carta de despedida para el día en el que regreses sepas que... ¡NUESTRA BANDA HA SIDO DISUELTA!_

_Lamentamos en el alma no poder haber sido de ayuda._

_Siempre serás nuestra gran y única capitana._

_Te apreciamos, tus Nakamas"._

Dos rastros de lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Me llevé la mano a la boca para reprimir el llanto que iba a soltar pero una mano se posó en mi hombro. Me giré y me encontré con Luffy.

-Luffy... Mis Nakamas... Han sido atrapados... Y yo no he podido hacer nada... Por que fui débil... N-no se qué hacer ahora... Me he esforzado estos dos últimos años en... en nada...

-Makoto, se mi Nakama. -Abrí los ojos como platos y le miré a los ojos. Estaba sonriente, como siempre, y yo le abracé con fuerza.- Oi oi, que la marina se acerca y hay que salir de aquí... ¡Vamos al nuevo mundo!

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me guardé la carta de mis viejos Nakamas. Era lo único que me quedaba de ellos y quería conservarlo. De pronto un ave nos agarró con las patas y nos tiró encima de él. Una especie de reno parlante y lloroso se lanzó a los brazos de Luffy, diciendo cosas ininteligibles para mis oídos. Yo aún tenía rastros de lágrimas y me las sequé.

-Chicos, Saludad a Makoto, es nuestra nueva Nakama. -Zoro, Sanji y el reno me miraron, asombrados, pero luego sonrieron.

-Será interesante ver tu capacidad de lucha, _Demonio negro. _-Dijo Zoro y le fulminé con la mirada. Odiaba que me llamaran así y él se rió.

-Marimo de mierda, no trates así a Makoto-chan si no quieres que te parta la boca. -Y dicho esto Zoro y Sanji empezaron a pelear.

-¿¡ERES UN DEMONIO!? -Fue lo único que dijo el renito. Yo me reí.

-Sí, ¡y robaré tu alma! ¡Uuuuuuuh! -Empecé a seguirle por el lomo del ave hasta que le pillé. Este estaba llorando, muerto de miedo. Yo solo me reía.- Tranquilo, ese es mi "apodo". Odio que me llamen así. Soy Makoto, encantada.

-Ah, por un momento creí que me ibas a robar el alma en serio... ¡Yo soy Chopper!

-¡Encantada Choper-sama!

-No creas que llamándome así me haces feliz, ¡cabrona! -Dejó al descubierto una gran alegría que expresaba moviendo los brazos, de manera extraña.

Al de un rato llegamos a la cubierta del barco y no se por qué, a Sanji le volvió a dar la hemorragia.

-¡Ooooooooi chicos! ¡Ya hemos llegado! -Todos saltamos a la cubierta y vi cierta confusión en la cara de mis nuevos Nakamas la mirarme.- Ella es nuestra nueva Nakama, es mi hermana menor.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?

-No, tranquilos. No lo somos, pero en dos años hemos profundizado tanto que nos consideramos "hermanos". -Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.- En realidad mi hermano biológico es Trafalgar Law.

-¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? -En esta parecía que les daría un patatús a todos.

-No se qué habréis oído de él, pero es un buen chico...

-Es verdad, a Jimbe y a mí nos salvó la vida. Shishishi... Bueno chicos, tengo muchas cosas que contaros sobre estos 2 años pero... ¡No hay tiempo! Tenemos a la Marina encima y tenemos que irnos.

No me di cuenta que ya navegábamos y se nos dirigían tres buques de la marina.

-¡Luffy! ¡Buques de la marina! -Grité. De pronto el barco de las Kuja se les puso en medio y yo solo puse una mueca de asco hacia ella.- La estúpida serpiente de los coj...

-Vaya, ¿qué hará aquí el barco pirata de las Kuja? Es una banda pirata solo de mujeres. Su capitana es "La Emperatriz Pirata" que ocupa puesto en los 7 grandes piratas.

-¿¡LOS SIETE GRANDES!? ¡PERO QUÉ PRECIOSIDAD MÁS SUPINA! -Dijo uno con la nariz bastante larga que por las descripciones que Luffy me dio, sería Ussop. De pronto Sanji se volvió de piedra.

-¡SU BELLEZA ES CAPAZ DE CEGAR A CUALQUIER HOMBRE! -Dijo un esqueleto andante. Supuse que sería Brook.

-Anda, Hancock. -Dijo Luffy.

De pronto guiñó a Luffy pero no entiendo por qué Brook empezó a decir que fue a él y bobadas varias. A mí simplemente me molestaba que ella estuviera por lo que me senté arriba del todo de unas escaleras.

-¡BIEN CHICOS! ¡ZARPAMOS YA!

-¿Conoces a la emperatriz? -Dijo una "pelirroja" que su

-Sí, yo terminé en la isla de las mujeres. -De pronto, Sanji, que ya no era piedra, se le lanzó, empezando a zarandearle y a gritarle.

De pronto, me fijé en una especie de burbuja en el suelo y de pronto empezó a crecer. Cubrió todo el barco y me asusté un poco por lo que no se cómo, terminé cayéndome por las escaleras ganándome las miradas de todos y que se me subieran los colores.

-Auch auch auch... Mi culo... No me miréis, jo. Cualquiera se cae por las escaleras. -De pronto Luffy empezó a reirse, seguido de Zoro y todos rieron. Al final yo también terminé riendo. No me di cuenta que ya estábamos bajo agua y me levanté.- Ala... Qué bonito es el mar...

* * *

Después de salvar a la Isla Gyojin de Hody y los suyos y haber salvado al padre de Lily, recibimos una llamada, que nos citaba en Punk Hazard. Luffy, como no, nos obligó a ir, y como perdí y me tocó quedarme en el barco, como siempre, estaba sentada en las escaleras, leyendo un libro.

-¿Nami-swan y Makoto-swan quieren algo para beber con este calor? -Alcé la mirada y sonreí como una afirmación.

Al de un rato me trajo un helado y yo decidí dejarlos hablando para meterme en mi "habitación". Me tumbé en mi cama y me puse a pensar en mi vida.

Nací en un pueblo del North Blue. Fui feliz hasta los 5 años, cuando unos piratas asaltaron nuestro pueblo y mataron a mis padres. A mí y a Law nos llevaron a Sabaody, donde nos vendieron como bulgares esclavos. Un novato llamado Donquixote Doflamingo nos compró a mí y a Law, pero nos acogió como... Familiares. Fuimos felices hasta que Law se reveló contra él y salió a la mar en busca de aventuras. Yo al de unos años también me marché, sin decir nada pues, Doflamingo empezó a abusar de mí. Tendría 14 años cuando conocí a mis Nakamas. En aquel entonces ya controlaba mi Hyō Hyō no Mi y dado que era la más fuerte de ellos, me nombraron capitana. Fui feliz hasta que Doflamingo me encontró y decidió seguirme pero una vez, conseguí escapar de él. Llegué a Sabaody, con 16 años, y me reencontré con Law. Ahí conocí a Luffy y a... Kid...

-Kid... -Pensé en alto y abracé mi almohada con fuerza.- Te echo de menos... -Tuve suerte de que hubiera una "habitación" para mí sola pues, no estoy acostumbrada a la convivencia. De pronto todo se volvió negro. Oía pasos y gente murmurar. Quise levantarme y buscar pero no pude. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y pude ver claramente a, Franky, Nami, Sanji y a Chopper.

-¡Makoto-swan! ¡Has desertado!

-Me duele la cabeza... ¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sabemos, pero alguien nos ha encerrado en parece ser una cámara...

-Franky, ¿Podrías abrirla, verdad?

-Suuuper claro.

-¡Hey! -Una voz desconocida. Me giré y vi trozos de una cara desperdigados por el suelo.- ¿Podéis unir los trozos de mi cara? -Me acerqué a él.

-Makoto-swan, aparta de él.

-¿Por qué? No puede hacer nada, no tiene cuerpo... Espera... ¿¡POR QUÉ NO TIENES CUERPO!?

-Un Shichibukai. Me enfrenté a él y terminé así.

-Ah... Pues vale. -Empecé a juntar las piezas pero no lo lograba. Hasta que al final lo logré.- Ese peinado... ¿Eres un Samurai? ¿Qué hace un Samurai aquí?

-Vine en busca de mi hijo. Fue raptado...

-Gueeeeeeeee, eso es suuuuuuupeeeeeer conmovedor. No estoy llorando. -Me giré y vi a Franky llorando a moco tendido. Me reí.

-Parecéis buena gente, no como esos malditos Piratas.

-Nosotros, somos piratas... -De pronto me mordió la mano.- ¡Au! ¡Eh, que no te he hecho nada! ¡Encima que te ayudo!

-¿¡UNA PIRATA ME HA AYUDADO!? ¡PERO QUÉ VERGÜENZA!

-¡Makoto! -Gritaron Nami y Chopper a la vez.

-Estoy bien, no es nada... -Me levanté y de pronto Sanji pateó la cabeza, estampándola contra la pared.- ¡Sanji! ¡No es para tanto!

-Nadie toca a mis lindas Damas...

-A mí eso me da igual pero... ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

-¡FRAAAAANKYYYYYY, RACICAAAAAAL, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!

La puerta fue destruida por completo y salimos corriendo. No entendí bien pero... ¿Sanji llevaba en brazos la cabeza que había pateado?

**Continuará.**

Güé, espero que os haya gustado. xDDDDDDDD

Dejad Reviews nvn


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, ¿qué tal? xD

**8. Después de dos años.**

-¿¡LAW!? ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!? -Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. No podía creerlo. Nami, Chopper y Franky ya se alejaban con los niños de Law y Smoker.

-¿Makoto? ¿Se puede saber cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Qué haces con los Mugiwaras?

-¿Con que aquí no había nadie más, eh? -Dijo Smoker.

-No mentí. Yo también estoy sorprendido.

-¡Chicos! -Gritó Tashigi.- ¡Aprovechemos a capturar a los Mugiwaras!

-Eso será si te dejo. -Dije yo.

-_ROOM. -_Una esfera azul nos rodeó y los subordinados del G-5 cayeron al suelo.- Esos idiotas solo vinieron a causar problemas. -Le miré, fingiendo estar ofendida.- _TACT. -_De pronto el barco de la Marina empezó a flotar en el aire.

-I-imposible... -Balbuceó Tashigi.

-¡E-el Buque e-está flotando en el aire, junto co-con una parte del río! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!? -Gritó uno de los subordinados. Yo tampoco terminé de creerme cuánto avanzó con sus habilidades.

-No puedo permitir que salgan de esta isla... -Interrumpió Law- Me disculpo por decir que no había nadie más en la isla

-Lo sabía, este tipo es peligroso. -Dijo otro subordinado.

-Quedaos quietos, -Habló Somker.- os hará pedazos si os movéis. -Sacó su Jutte, hecho de Kairouseki y Law desenvainó su Nodachi. Yo simplemente me senté en el suelo, apoyada contra la puerta.

Las cosas como barriles, agua y piedras también empezaron a flotar en el aire y Law solo sonreía, de manera sádica.

-Era el Samurái... -Murmuró- Y los Mugiwaras... No puedo permitir que escapen. -De su mano salió una especie de anillo azul.- _ROOM. _-Con la Nodachi hizo unos movimientos.- _SHAMBLES. _-Al parecer, intercambió sus personalidades. Law, siguió con los movimientos pero, esta vez, las cosas que flotaban en el aire empezaron a moverse.

-Law, maldito. -Dijo Smoker.- Devuélvenos nuestro barco.

-Claro, pero no os lo devolveré como estaba. -De pronto, el barco se dividió en dos. Yo no me lo creía. Y de repente, empezó a caer sobre los chicos.

-Law, cuánto has progresado con tus habilidades... -Le dije. Él siguió sonriendo.

De repente, cortó cachos de una roca gigante, y empezó a colocarlos; el barco, una roca, otra roca, el barco y otra roca. _"Fijo que si lo lleva a un museo le pagan" _Me reí de mi propio chiste. De repente, Law y Smoker empezaron a pelear y Tashigi se metió por el medio. Fue interesante ver cómo le cortaba por la mitad hasta ver cómo le robaba el corazón a Smoker.

_"¿Cuándo se habrá vuelto un Shichibukai? y... ¿cómo?"_

* * *

-¿Cómo hemos terminado en una jaula? Vamos a morir congelados... -Informé al resto. Ceasar Clown nos encerró en una jaula, a mí, a Law, a Franky, a Robin, a Luffy, a Smoker y a Tashigi, que tenían la personalidad cambiada. Smoker estaba en el cuerpo de Tashigi y Tashigi en el de Smoker.

Cuando nos hubieron sacado afuera, Law pidió a Franky que quemara una parte del barco y así lo hizo. Entonces se... ¿¡QUITÓ LAS CADENAS!?

-¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? -Gritamos Franky, Luffy y yo.

-Son cadenas normales. _ROOM. _-De pronto su Nodachi apareció en su mano y nos quitó las cadenas.- Lo tenía previsto. Cambié las cadenas de Kairouseki por unas normales por si se daba un día como este.

-¡Libreeeee! ¡Soy libreeeeee! -Estaba gritando Luffy y de pronto abrió la jaula y se tiro.- ¡Wojoooooooooooo!

-¡Luffy! -Gritó Law y Robin y yo nos reíamos.

-Nuestro Capitán es así si no le prestas la debida atención.

-Law, Robin tiene razón. Si no le prestas atención...

-Makoto, quiero que te pongas a salvo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-No quiero que te pase nada. -Me dijo fríamente.

-Tsk... Ya soy mayor... Tengo 18 años... -Me crucé de brazos.

-Yo estoy un poco preocupado por el Sunny. Iré a ver cómo le va.

-Franky, llévate a Makoto.

-¿Qué? ¡Quiero ayudar! -Grité.

-Ayudas estando a salvo. -Me dio en la frente y me sonrió.- Prometí a mamá que cuidaría de ti.

-Tsk... Franky, ¿puedes conmigo?

-¡Pues claro!

-Vale, un segundo. -Abracé a Law y él también me abrazó.- Quiero verte de una sola pieza... Estúpido...

-Tranquila, no me pasará nada. Me preocupas más tú.

Franky me cogió en brazos y se tiró por el agujero que Luffy hizo anteriormente.

-¡_COUP OF BOO! _-¿Propulsión a base de pedos? ¿En serio?

Llegamos al barco y me dijo que me metiera en la biblioteca, pues el veneno no entraría allí. Él se metió en su robot gigante y yo me metí, con algo de comer en la biblioteca. Me tumbé en el sofá. Por suerte, había una manta y me tapé con ella. Cogí un libro de aventuras y me puse a leer. Al de unos minutos, el barco empezó a moverse muy a lo bestia y miré por la cerrada escotilla. El barco había sido cubierto por el veneno. Empecé a comer unas patatas de un paquete que cogí anteriormente y empecé a comerlas. Me tumbé en el sofá y esperé a que esa pesadilla terminara. Al final me dormí.

* * *

_"Me encontraba tumbada en una cama, pero no en una habitación, sino en medio de un prado. Tenía puesto un camisón largo, que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y salí de la cama. Comencé a caminar, para inspeccionar un poco el camino. Vi un camino de piedra y decidí seguirlo. A sus alrededores habían todo tipo de árboles, desde los más raros hasta los comunes y también habían todo tipo de especies de animales y de plantas. Seguí caminando, pero de pronto, todo se tornó en llamas, y todo me atacaba. Empecé a correr y el fuego me pisaba los pies. Me quedaba sin aire, estaba cansada y sudaba mucho. De pronto vi una silueta. Era alto, rubio, con una sonrisa sádica en la cara y gafas de sol moradas. Piel morada y encima, un ridículo abrigo de plumas rosas, Donquixote Doflamingo. Se acercaba a mí. Yo retrocedía, pero las llamas me pisaban los talones. De pronto, vi una luz y decidí salir de aquel infierno. Llegué a la luz, la atravesé y las llamas y aquel horrible hombre desaparecieron. Solo había luz, y una silueta, de pelo rojo, hacia arriba, que recordaba al fuego, Kid. Corrí hacia él, quería alcanzarle y pedirle ayuda, que me sacase de aquel infierno pero cuanto más me acercaba a él, más lejos se encontraba. De pronto, Kid desapareció, y aparecieron Law, junto a Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky y Brook. De pronto ya no tenía miedo, no me sentía cansada. Comencé a caminar hacia ellos pero algo me amarraba al suelo. Unas cadenas. Las cadenas de mi pasado._

_-¿No vienes, Makoto? -Dijo Luffy.- Es una pena... Pues no nos queda otra que irnos sin ti..._

_Se alejan. Se alejan y me dejan ahí. De pronto Doflamingo aparece detrás de mí y..."_

_-_¡AAAAAAAAH! -Me levanté de golpe. Estaba en mi camarote y Law estaba en mi silla. Al parecer estaba dormido pero mi grito le despertó. Al acto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Luffy entró.

-¡Makoto ha despertado! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Eh? B-bien... Creo... -Me acaricié la sien. Estaba sudada, bastante.- Me daré un baño... ¿Por qué estoy en mi camarote? ¿Y Ceasar? ¿Lo habéis capturado ya?

-Makoto... -Habló Law.- Llevas un mes dormida. Ya nos hemos encargado de Ceasar y de... Doflamingo. -Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar ese nombre y me recorrió un escalofrío.- Tranquila... -Me abrazó al ver que iba a llorar.- Ya pasó todo... Ya podemos vivir tranquilos de una vez...

-Shishishi, me alegra que estés bien. Os dejo solos... -Y dicho esto salió de la habitación. Yo también abracé a Law y rompí a llorar.

Me sentía feliz. Por fin la pesadilla había terminado. Por fin podría dejar de tener esas horribles pesadillas... O tal vez no. Pero con el tiempo dejaría de tenerlos. Ahora podría dejar de esconderme, y causar tanto alboroto como quisiera, junto a mis nakamas.

-¿Sabes? Luffy y yo hemos hecho una alianza. Ahora te podré tener vigilada. -Me solté del abrazo y le miré con los ojos muy abiertos. Me secó las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar y sonrió.- No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente de aquí en adelante...

-Eh... Voy a ducharme, como mínimo. -Me toqué el pelo. Estaba grasiento.

-Está bien...

Me levanté de la cama y casi me caí. Estaba débil, era cierto, pero pronto pude sostenerme. Fui al armario y cogí un abrigo, junto a ropa limpia. Me hice una coleta, para disimular un poco. Law me abrió la puerta y salí. De pronto todos se fijaron en mí y sonrieron. Chopper vino corriendo y se lanzó a mí. Yo le abracé fuerte pues estaba llorando. Decía cosas como: "Estaba muy preocupado", "Law no me dejaba verte", "Te echábamos de menos"... etc. Yo simplemente le abrazaba y esperé a que se calmara. Todos vinieron a darme la bienvenida de nuevo, y me alegró, que a pesar que no hablaba mucho con ellos, me trataran así. Cuando me dejaron respirar un poco, fui al baño.

Me quité la ropa, la dejé en los percheros y primero me duche, para luego relajarme en la bañera. Una vez me metí, me quedé bastante rato meditando sobre mi sueño.

-¿Por qué sale Kid? -Negué con la cabeza.- No puede ser... Ya hace dos años... No... Me niego... -Me sumergí en el agua hasta que me quedé sin aire y entonces salí. Alguien tocó la puerta.- ¿Sí?

-Makoto, soy Robin. -Era mi mejor amiga.

-Ah, puedes pasar. -Entró.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Pero quiero ayudarte.

-¿Eh? ¿Ayudarme? ¿con qué?

-Law me dejó entrar y verte. Solo a mí me dejó verte, pero eso no importa... Cuando estaba contigo, hablabas en sueños... Te quejabas de que... Doflamingo te seguía. Pregunté a Law sobre eso, y se ponía muy nervioso y me decía que solo deliraba, que no tenía importancia pero... Siempre gritabas... Quiero ayudarte, por favor.

-N-no es nada... Law tiene razón, deliraba... -Se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. Me miraba directamente a los ojos y yo me sentía incomoda, por primera vez con ella.- No... no le des importancia al tema...

-Makoto, he investigado sobre tu pasado y el de Law. Se perfectamente que fuisteis esclavos. -Mi corazón me dio un vuelco.- Se que os compró él, y que os buscaba.

-Por qué lo has hecho...

-Makoto, me preocupo por ti...

-"... Todo empezó cuando teníamos 5 años...

Law y yo, vivíamos en un pueblo del North Blue... Con nuestros padres. Éramos felices... aunque no tuviéramos mucho dinero, éramos felices... Un día, mi padre fue a trabajar al bar, era camarero... No volvió. Mi madre nos dijo que estaría bien, que solo tendría que hacer turno de noche y... bueno, yo no me lo creía... Al día siguiente, mi padre volvió, pero estaba muy malherido... Fue como... si le hubieran torturado hasta la muerte pero la misma muerte le hubiera perdonado... Cuando llegó, nos cogió a mí y a Law y nos escondió en una especie de base subterránea. Quemó nuestras sopas, y nos dijeron que si queríamos sobrevivir, tendríamos que protegernos el uno al otro... Al de unos días, unos piratas entraron en nuestra casa y... La incendiaron... Pudimos ver cómo... cómo mataban a nuestros padre por que aquel escondite tenía... una especie de ventas que dejaban ver la casa. Yo... Tuve miedo y grité... No debí haber hecho eso pues... Nos encontraron... Nos pegaron, nos torturaron... y nos hicieron cosas malas...

Estuvimos mucho tiempo sirviendo a esos piratas, hasta que uno quiso... hacerme cosas y Law, para impedírselo... Atacó al capitán y lo mató... Le tuvieron dos semanas torturándolo... Al final se cansaron de nosotros y nos llevaron a la casa de subastas de Sabaody para... Vendernos... Un pirata, uno novato, nos compró. Resultó ser Doflamingo. Nos llevó a Dressrosa y ahí... Nos trató como si fuéramos... de... ¿la familia? No sabría cómo explicarlo pero... Nos marcó... -Señalé el brazo tatuado.- A Law... Le marcaron en el antebrazo y a mí... Como a la primera vez no salió bien... Me hicieron una marca bastante... fea...

Cuando yo cumplí los 8 años... Law se fue, y me dejó... Seguíamos hablando... me mandaba cartas... Me contó que conoció a Bepo... y me contó que se había comido una Akuma no mi... Me explicó lo que eran y que aquello podría ayudarme a escapar si era capaz de encontrar alguna...

Cuando cumplí 10 años... Mientras jugaba con otra niña de ahí... Me escondí en la sala prohibida de Doflamingo... Ahí encontré la Hyō Hyō no mi... Pero no supe de cual se trataba hasta que me escapé. Simplemente me la comí, y me transformé. Entonces, intenté escapar, pero me atraparon... y Doflamingo... Me... -Hacía mil y un esfuerzos por no llorar, pero no lo evité y Robin me abrazó, Cuando me relajé seguí.- Abusaba de mí... cuando cumplí 12 años, me cansé de mi vida, y aquella vez sí, me escapé. Fui seguida por Doflamingo. Todos los días de mi vida... Vivía con miedo a ser encontrada... Cuando cumplí los 14 años, conocí a mis antiguos Nakamas y ya controlaba mi Hyō Hyō no mi, por lo que era la más fuerte y me nombraron capitana... Doflamingo, dejó de perseguirme por una temporada, hasta que sacaron mi primer _Se Busca_... Había causado pocos destrozos, pero graves... mi cabeza por primera vez valía 75,000,000 berris... Al de un tiempo, Doflamingo perdió mi pista, pero yo seguía con miedo de ser encontrada...

Con 16 años... En Sabaody, volví a encontrarme con Law... -Sonreí.- Había cambiado un montón... Se había tatuado, al igual que yo, para tapar las marcas... Ese día, conocí a Luffy, y a vosotros... Aunque fuera de vista... También conocí a Kid... Y bueno, Kuma consiguió separarme de mis nakamas... Me mandó a la misma isla que Kid... Y ahí nos conocimos mejor... Pero un día, yo tenía prisa por irme y... Me encontré con mi viejo amigo, Shanks... Me contó que iba de camino a la guerra... y me dejó acompañarlo... En la guerra, vi a Law, y me fui con él a la isla de las mujeres. Ahí, hablé con Rayleigh, y me convenció para entrenarme junto a Luffy... En esos dos años nos conocimos y... Ya sabes el resto..."

Ella no dijo nada, solo me abrazó. Agradecí que me hubiera escuchado. Sentí como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-Robin... No le digas nada a nadie... por favor... -Me dio un beso en la cabeza y se levantó.

-Tranquila... Por cierto, tienes que dejar de soñar con Kid... Law ya sabe que le quieres... -Se me subieron los colores y esta re rió y salió del baño.

Una vez me bañé, salí, me sequé y salí con el pelo mojado afuera. Me había crecido bastante el pelo, ya lo tenía por el culo, pero no me molestaba. Esa noche, decidí hablar con Luffy.

-Luffy...

-¿Sí Makoto?

-Tengo que pedirte un favor...

-Dime shishishi.

-Te pido que me comprendas pero... Tengo que salir durante un tiempo... Estaré separada de vosotros... Pero tengo que encontrar a una persona... Y... Confesarle lo que siento...

-¿Kid? -Yo me sonrojé.

-¿Cómo... ?

-Aunque no lo sepas, yo me sentaba en la puerta y te escuchaba, shishishi. De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo te iras?

-Mañana por la madrugada... Gracias por comprenderlo... Eres un buen capitán y "hermano". -Le abracé.- Ahora iré a hacer la mochila.

-Shishishi, quiero que te lleves un Den Den Mushi y que nos mantengas al corriente de todo.

-Tranquilo, eso haré.

Me despedí con la mano y fui corriendo a mi camarote. Cogí la mochila que compré hace dos años. Aún se podía usar, me gustaba bastante. Guardé varias camisetas y pantalones. Solo llevaría unas botas de recambio y metí una cantimplora. Metí mi cartera, llena de dinero y cuando ya metí lo que creí necesario, me tiré sobre la cama. Pronto concilié el sueño.

**Continuará.**

Espero que no me haya pasado un poco con el pasado de Makoto y Law :$

Espero que os haya gustado y dejad Reviews *-*


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, ¿qué tal todos?

Yo mal. :c

Me acaban de hacer pruebas de alergia, y soy un poco alérgica a mi gato. *Shora*

**9. Te echaba de menos.**

No podía ser, me había despertado a las 4 de la madrugada, y no podía dormirme así que, decidí ir a comer algo. Salí de la cama de un salto y me puse unos calcetines de colores y salí. Hacía fresco, pero no le di importancia. El cielo estaba despejado y me fijé que estábamos anclados cerca de una isla. _"Ayer no me di cuenta..."._

Llegué a la cocina y abrí. Fui directa a la nevera y abrí. Miré lo que había y saqué la leche. Cerré y abrí los armarios y saqué mis galletas de chocolate. Cogí un tazón y me senté en la mesa. Me puse a pensar en el tiempo que pasé con Kid y en lo que le diría si le encontraba.

-Te echaba de menos... No, demasiado... Corto... Tal vez... ¿No me despedí como es debido? No... -Me llevé las manos a la cabeza.- ¿¡Por qué es tan difícil!?

-¿Qué es tan difícil? -Miré a la puerta y vi a un peliverde.

-Nada Zoro, nada... ¿No deberías estar en tu puesto de vigía?

-Tenía hambre y te vi entrar.

-Am... -Sacó una botella de Sake de la nevera.- ¿Tenías hambre o sed? -Me reí y me comí una galleta.

-Las dos cosas. ¿Qué es tan difícil?

-Ah, eso... Nada... -Se sentó enfrente mio y me robó unas galletas.- ¡Eh!

-¡Comparte mujer! -Le hice un puchero.

-Eres malo... Por cierto... Zoro.

-Dime

-Si... Quisieras disculparte con alguien por... por haber desaparecido así por que sí de su vida... ¿Cómo lo harías?

-Simplemente le pediría perdón. ¿De la vida de quién has desaparecido?

-De nadie... Mera curiosidad.

Seguimos charlando de cosas sin sentido y miré la hora.

-¡AAAH NO! ¡YA SON LAS 6!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Law estará a punto de levantarse!

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? -Law acababa de entrar a la cocina. Tragué saliva.

-N-nada. -Sonreí nerviosa.- Iré a darme una ducha. Gracias por la charla Zoro.

Salí corriendo de la cocina para ir a mi camarote. Cuando llegué cerré la puerta y puse mi escritorio en frente, para que nadie pudiera entrar.

-Lo que me faltaba... -Pensé en alto acariciándome la sien.

Me quité la camiseta que usaba como pijama y me puse una de tirantes negra junto a unos pitillos negros con tirantes rojos y unas botas militares rojas. Me peiné con los dedos y cargué la mochila al hombro y me puse mi espada en el costado. Decidí dejar la capa en el barco, junto una nota.

_"Chicos, he decidido irme por un tiempo._

_No se cuando volveré, pero tengo que aclarar un asunto con una persona y para ello, primero tengo que encontrarla... Llevo un Den Den Mushi y en cuanto pueda, os llamo. No os preocupéis por mí..._

_Makoto"._

Dejé la nota sobre la cama, y repasé lo que llevaba; mudas, camisetas y pantalones, junto a un par de botas. También me cuidé de meter una cantimplora llena de agua, junto a mi cartera... Esa la llevaría en mi bolsillo. Me puse la pulsera que me regaló Robin hace tiempo y me até en el brazo el pañuelo que me regaló Zoro. No entendía por qué me llevaba especialmente bien con Robin, Zoro, Luffy y Chopper. Con el resto también me llevaba bien, pero con ellos 4 sobre todo.

Aparté la mesa de la puerta y la puse en su sitio. Abrí la puerta y vigilé que no hubiera nadie. Con sigilo, me acerqué a la cubierta, y no vi a nadie. Me acerqué a el borde del barco y me apoyé sobre este. Me transformé en pantera, y salté. A poco más caí al mar, pero gracias a dios que no estábamos tan lejos de la costa.

Cuando llegué, volví a mi forma humana y me giré al Sunny. Me despedí con la mano, aunque no me viera nadie, y me puse a caminar al pueblo que había ahí. Miré la hora y eran apenas las 8 cuando decidí entrar a un bar para preguntar. Vi un grupo de 5 hombres y me acerqué.

-Disculpen, ¿podrían ayudarme en encontrar a una persona?

-Claro guapa, siéntate y te ayudaremos. -Dijo, al parecer, el líder de ellos. Además, produjo carcajadas en el resto.

-Me gustaría pero, tengo prisa... Por favor, ¿sabéis si ha pasado por aquí, Eustass "Captain" Kid? -De pronto las risas cesaron y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Nadie contestó.- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? -Les pase la mano por la cara a todos.- Bueno... Otra vez será... -Me alejé de ellos y pregunté a un señor.- Disculpe...

-¿Sí?

-¿Podría ayudarme en encontrar a una persona?

-Claro joven, dime.

-¿Podría decirme si por aquí ha pasado Eustass "Captain" Kid?

-Muchacha, yo te pregunto... ¿Para qué quieres saber dónde está?

-Tengo que encontrarle...

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir?

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! ¿Podría contestar a mi pregunta, por favor?

-Claro... Estuvo en esta isla hace unas semanas. No sabría a qué isla se dirigieron pues, tenían el Log Pose de...

-Yo se por dónde se han ido. Ha sido muy amable. -Saqué mi cartera y le di un billete.- Tome, por las molestias.

-Oh, muchas gracias jovencita.

Me despedí con la mano y salí de aquel bar. Busqué alguna tienda de navegación pero no vi ninguna. Probé a preguntar pero tampoco hubo suerte. Vi a unos hombres que tenían uno y me acerqué a ellos.

-Disculpen, ¿serían tan amables de cederme su Log Pose? -Sonreí.

-¿Cómo dices? -Uno me amenazó con la espada. Yo seguí sonriendo.- Si no quieres que te mate, es mejor que te vayas.

-Creo que no me ha entendido bien... -Usé Haki y se desmayaron al instante. Cogí el Log Pose de aquél hombre y me la puse. Sabría manejarme con lo que me explicó Nami.- Han sido muy amables. Hasta otra.

Miré las agujas. Conociendo a Kid, seguramente se habría dirigido a la isla en la que la aguja se moviera más, por lo que me puse a caminar. De pronto mi Den Den Mushi empezó a sonar y descolgué.

-¿Sí?

-_¡MAKOTO!_ -El que estuviera en la otra línea me había dejado sorda.- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE ESTÁS!?

-¡JODER NAMI, QUE ME DEJAS SORDA!

-_¡NO TE VAYAS DE LAS RAMAS! ¿¡DÓNDE PUÑETAS ESTÁS!?_

-Joder... ¿No habéis leído la nota que he dejado?

_-¿Nota? ¿Qué nota?_ -Hice un Mohín y seguí caminando.

-He dejado una nota sobre mi cama explicándolo. También dije que os llamaría, pero te has adelantado... -Me reí.

-_Ya la he leído... ¿Qué es lo que tienes que aclarar y con quién?_

-Son cosas personales... Os lo contaré cuando vuelva, ¿vale? Nami, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-_Dime._

-¿Puedes intentar que Law no me busque? Es que si lo hace, me va a dificultar mi viaje, y me retrasaré más de lo que quiero...

-_Tranquila, le pediré a Luffy._

-Gracias. Bueno, llamaré cuando llegue a un pueblo, adiós.

-_Esp..._ -Le colgué.

Al de poco, llegué a un pueblo y entré en un bar, otra vez. Me acerqué a un grupo de chavales que charlaban alegremente.

-Disculpen, ¿podrían ayudarme en encontrar a una persona?

-Claro, ¿de quién se trata?

-¿Sabéis si ha pasado por aquí Eustass "Captain" Kid? -De pronto todas las voces del local se callaron y me miraban a mí.

-P-pero para qué...

-Necesito encontrarle, ¿podéis decirme?

-De hecho... Hace unas semanas que abandonó esta isla...

-Muchas gracias, -Volví a sacar la cartera y le di otro billete a ese chico.- compártelo con tus amigos, ¿eh? -Le guiñé un ojo y salí del bar.

_"No me rendiré hasta dar con él..." _Seguí con paso firme hasta que llegué a otro puerto, más pequeño que en el que estábamos. Miré de nuevo el Log Pose. La aguja cada vez se movía más y pude distinguir una isla al fondo. De pronto, cómo no, mis tripas rugieron. _"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo caminando?" _Miré la hora y pude ver que ya eran las 2 del mediodía.

-No se puede zarpar con el estómago vacío... -Pensé en alto y me dirigí a buscar un restaurante.

Al de poco, encontré un restaurante decente y entré. Nada más sentarme, ya me había venido un camarero y ya me había servido mi comida. Mientras comía, volvieron a llamarme, pero yo contesté.

-¿Síiii?

-_¿Makoto-swan tiene hambre?_

-Hola Sanji-kun, me alegra oírte. Pues ahora mismo estaba comiendo...

-_¿¡Qué es eso de que te irás!? ¿¡Es una broma!? ¡Además no hay quien calme a tu hermano! ¡Está insoportable!_ -Hice un mohín.

-Sanji-kun, gracias por preocuparte pero no tienes por qué... Por favor, no dejéis que venga a buscarme... ¡Me joderá todo!

-_Makoto-swan, ¿No será una fuga amorosa?_ -Se me subieron los colores. No sabía qué decir.

-¿¡Q-QUÉ DICES!? ¿Quién me iba a q-querer?

-_Sinceramente, muchos hombres gustarían tenerte a su lado Makoto-swan. Te pido que tengas cuidado con los hombres. Como te pongan una sola mano encima..._ -De pronto escuché que algo ardía. Supuse que sería Sanji, ya lo había visto arder en más de una ocasión.

-Tranquilo Sanji-kun, se cuidar de mí misma... Bueno, voy a proseguir con mi viaje... Adióoo~s.

-_Per..._ -Le colgué.

Pagué la cuenta y salí del restaurante. Me dirigí directamente hacia el puerto con intenciones de alquilar un barco, que me llevaran a la isla. Vi a un señor y decidí preguntarle.

-Disculpe, ¿usted está al cargo de el alquile de barcas?

-Sí. ¿Quisieras alquilar una barca?

-Sí, bueno, no. Me gustaría que me llevaras a esa isla de ahí. -La señalé y él puso los ojos en blanco.

-E-e-e-estás loca... En esa isla se alojan los piratas de Eustass "Captain" Kid, Scratchmen Aoo y Basil Hawkins y...

-Perfecto... Si no puede llevarme alquilaré una barca. ¿Cuánto es?

-No espera... Me preocupa que una joven como tú vaya sola... Te acompañaré, pero luego tendrás que volver tú sola.

-Me parece bien. -Le sonreí ampliamente.- Gracias.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, nos subimos a su barco. Cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar, se le ocurrió preguntar:

-¿Qué tiene una jovenzuela como tú en esa isla?

-Tengo asuntos pendientes con cierta persona de esa isla...

-Ah... Ya hemos llegado.

-¿Cuánto es?

-Nada. Me agrada ver que todavía quedan mujeres valientes en la tierra, como tú.

Yo le sonreí y le di las gracias. Empecé a caminar, en busca de algún pueblo o algo para pasar la noche pues, ya eran las 7 de la tarde. La travesía fue más larga de lo que esperaba. Llegué a un pueblo algo grande y lo primero que fue, fue buscar algún lugar en el que alojarme. Vi una casa muy parecida a la posada en la que nos alojamos Kid y yo hace dos años. Entré y pude distinguir a cierta pelirrosa en recepción. Su mirada se encontró con la mia y de pronto se puso a gritar como una loca corriendo hacia mí.

-¡MAKOTO! ¡MAKOTO HA VUELTO! ¡DIOS! ¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO! -Se abalanzó a por mí y me tiró al suelo. Entonces me di cuenta.

-¿¡MI-MISAKI!?

-¡TE ACUERDAS DE MÍ! -De pronto un muchacho de ojos verdes apareció.- ¡Rin! ¡Es Makoto! ¡Ha vuelto!

-¿Rin? -Me quité a la pelirosa de encima y le miré de arriba abajo. Había cambiado un montón. Ahora estaba más fornido que antes y sus ojos brillaban más. Tenía el pelo igual pero se había dejado perilla. Se veía más... Seductor. Todo había que reconocerlo. Misaki, en cambio, había desaroyado sus encantos de mujer y se había dejado el pelo largo y el flequillo le tapaba un poco los ojos. Se veían muy bien los dos.- ¡Rin! ¡Chicos cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal todo?

-¡Gracias a Kid muy bien!

-¿Eh? "gracias a Kid"?

-Sí. Esta isla estaba bajo los dominios de Shirohige pero cuando murió, muchos piratas entraron a saquearla... Pero como Kid estaba, y encima con sus Nakamas, la defendió y ahora está bajo su territorio. La gente le tiene miedo, pero Rin y yo opinamos lo contrario. Es una persona agradable aunque quiera aparentar lo contrario.

-Eso me recuerda mucho a Law... -Murmuré.

-¿Eh?

-No, nada... Chicos, me hospedaré aquí por unos días... ¿cuánto es?

-Para ti es gratis. -Dijo Rin.

-Pero no creo que vuestro padre vaya a aceptarlo por segunda vez. -Se hizo un silencio incómodo.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Es que... asesinaron a nuestro padre...

-OH DIOS, LO SIENTO MUCHO.

-No pasa nada, Kid lo vengó. -Los dos sonrieron.- Así que nosotros estamos a cargo... por cierto, ya casi es la hora que Killer venga...

-¿Killer no es la mano derecha de Kid?

-En efecto, y es mi novio.- Sonrió Misaki.

-Joder...

-También vendrá Kid.

-MIERDA, ALOJARME EN UNA HABITACIÓN YA, Y NO LE DIGÁIS QUE HE VUELTO. ÉL NO DEBE SABER NADA. ¿ENTENDIDO? -Agarré a Misaki por la camisa y ella asintió, asustada.

-Sígueme.- Dijo Rin.

No se por qué, pero me alojó en la misma habitación que hace 2 años. Cuando me dejó a solas, me tiré sobre la cama y llamé por Den Den Mushi al barco.

-_¿Sí? _

-Hola.

-_¡MAKOTO! -Era Luffy.- ¿Qué tal con Kid_

-¡Luffy! ¡Que Law puede oírte!

_-¿¡QUÉ TIENES TÚ CON EUSTASS!? _-Mierda, Luffy la cagó. Law estaba al habla.

-Eh... Hola hermanito... Yo... eh... Nada, solo... le he encontrado y... ¡PÁSAME A LUFFY Y NO METAS ANTENA!

-_Makoto, contéstame. -_Hice un mohín

-No puedo...

-_Makoto..._

-No pienso decirte nada, y no me busques. -Le colgué.

Ahora sí estaba de mala hostia. Me cambié de ropa a la camiseta que usaba para dormir y me tiré de plancha a la cama. Por suerte, al ser de matrimonio, no tuve problema para dormirme al instante.

**Continuará.**

Eeeeeeeeeeeen fin...

Espero que os haya gustado xD

Dejad reviews. :3


	10. Chapter 10

Últimamente, la inspiración me viene de las canciones, y en este capítulo, esta canción me ha ayudado:

watch?v=Yom8nNqmxvQ

**10. Reencuentros del pasado.**

Como todas las mañanas, me estiré cuan gato en la cama, y abriendo del todo los ojos, me pasé las manos por la cara y me levanté de la cama, estirándome una vez más. Me dirigí a la ducha, para despertarme del todo y me fui desnudando por el camino, dejando un rastro de ropa. Me metí a la ducha, y las calientes gotas, me relajaron, y me dieron más sueño aún, pero me duché rápidamente y salí, envuelta en una toalla.

Abrí mi mochila, y me puse ropa interior blanca, junto a una camiseta de tirantes negra con motas amarillas, unos pitillos negros con roturas, y unas botas negras militares. Con mi espada en el costado, dejé el resto en la habitación, excepto mi cartera, y bajé a por algo de desayuno.

Cuando llegué a recepción vi a Rin y fui a saludarle.

-Buenos días Rin. -Me miró y sonrió.

-Buenos días Makoto. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-De maravilla. Realmente. ¿Habéis cambiado de colchones? Cuando dormí por primera vez, no dormí tan bien como hoy.

-En efecto. -Rió.- Hemos cambiado los colchones, y los muebles, pero Kid nos pidió que dejáramos esa habitación.

-Ah... Bueno, voy a desayunar.

Me despedí y me dirigí a la cafetería. ¿Habían puesto una? No la recordaba, pero entré, y casi se me caen los ojos por lo que vi. En la barra, estaban Misaki, Killer y... ¡KID! Quise moverme pero mis piernas no me reaccionaron. De pronto se giró lentamente y cuando me vio, abrió los ojos como platos. Había cambiado un montón. Había perdido su brazo izquierdo y ahora tenía uno metálico, también tenía varias cicatrices, y el pelo le creció. También había mejorado (Si es que se podía) físicamente. Le veía más... Sexy que la última vez.

-¿¡M-Makoto!?

-¡KID! -Mierda, las piernas ya me obedecían, y salí corriendo de ahí.

-¡ESPERA!

Ya era tarde, me había alejado de la posada y me detuve en frente de un bar. _"Espero que me den de desayunar..." _Y entré. Lo reconocí al instante. El mismo bar de hace 2 años... Y también la misma joven de hace 2 años, solo que ya no era tan joven... Pero tampoco demasiado mayor. Me senté en la barra del bar y el camarero me atendió amablemente.

-Deme algo de desayunar... Lo que sea.

-De acuerdo.

Y me sacó varias tostadas y botes de mantequilla, junto a un vaso de leche caliente.

-¿Puede ponerme café, por favor?

-Claro señorita. -Y me lo puso.- Serán 1,00 berris.

Le dejé el dinero y me dispuse a comer cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe. No quería saber quién era pues me lo figuraba.

-¡MAKOTO! -Había dado en el clavo. Hice un mohín.- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ TE VAS DE AHÍ ASÍ POR QUE SÍ!? -Y en dos zancadas estaba a mi lado. Le miré a la cara. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sonreí.

-Yo también me alegro de verte... Kid. -Simplemente, dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa e hizo que mi café cayera.- ¡Que es mi desayuno!

-¡Me da igual! ¿¡Por qué has salido corriendo!?

-No... No te importa...

-Lo que me faltaba...

-Quiero desayunar tranquila, si no te importa. -Y terminé de untar una tostada con mantequilla y comencé a comerla. Noté que Kid se empezaba a impacientar.- Al menos espera a que desayune...

-Te espero fuera del bar. Más te vale espabilarte...

-Tsk... -Y dicho esto, salió del bar. Yo di un puñetazo en la barra.- Estúpido Kid... Siempre me dificulta las cosas...

- ...Pobre joven...

- ...Demasiado joven para morir...

- ...Me da pena...

- ...Blah blah blah... -Y cosas así escuchaba al resto del bar decir.

Simplemente, terminé mi desayuno, y salí del bar. Kid estaba contra la pared, de brazos cruzados, y con el ceño fruncido, asustando a la gente.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Para haber sido su salvador, les asustas...

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Mierda.

-Eh... Me informó...

-¿Misaki? ¿Rin? ¿Los dos?

-Vale, me has pillado... Pero bueno... -Se puso a caminar y yo le seguí.- Kid... En realidad he venido por que quiero hablar contigo... Pero quiero ir a algún sitio más íntimo... Alejado de la gente.

-Está bien, sígueme.

Me llevó a través de las calles, y salimos del pueblo. Seguimos un camino de tierra que había, y pronto llegamos a una especie de castillo. Entramos, y pude apreciar el interior. Había varias columnas de marmol, con dibujos raros, junto a cortinas de tela rojas, desgastadas, y lámparas de araña que colgaban del techo. Fuimos por los pasillos, y vi a varias personas.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi cuartel.

-¿Es verdad que te has aliado con Scratchmen Apoo y Basil Hawkins? -Gruñó y yo me reí.- Lo tomaré como un sí.

Me llevó a una habitación, al fondo de un pasillo. Tenía estanterías con libros y discos de música. También había una cama bastante grande como para que cupieran 3 personas. Había un gran armario empotrado en la pared, y un escritorio, con una silla bastante grande, de pelo. Él se sentó y espero a que hablara. Yo me senté en un borde de la cama.

-Verás... No se como decirte esto pero... -Jugaba nerviosa, con mechones de pelo.- En estos dos años... Por más que lo he intentado... He intentado... Eh... -No encontraba las palabras adecuadas.-Re... Recuerdas que, cuando me iba a ir... ¿Me besaste?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? -Le miré y vi que sonreía,sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y bajé la vista al suelo.

-Pues... Sentí... Cosas que nunca antes sentí por nadie... Y he intentado olvidarme de ti... De aquel beso... Pero no puedo y... -Llevé las manos a la cabeza y suspiré, desesperada.

-Creo que me hago una idea.

-¿Sí? -Seguía mirando al suelo, pero él se levantó de aquel sillón y se acercó a mí. Me sentía nerviosa. Con su brazo derecho, alzó mi barbilla, para que le mirase.

-Sí... -De pronto, acercó su rostro al mio y... Me besó.

Él movía los labios, más relajados que la última vez... Sin prisa... Entonces yo también comencé a mover los míos. Yo abracé su cuello, simplemente, para profundizar el beso, pero tuvimos que separarnos, por el maldito aire que nos faltaba. Juntamos las frentes y cerré los ojos.

-Está afirmado... Te quiero... -Dije, y noté como Kid esbozaba una sonrisa.

-¿Sabés? Es curioso... Pero yo también te quiero... -Abrí los ojos y le miré. Simplemente sonreí, y volvimos a la carga, pero con más pasión. Él me tumbó en la cama y él se puso sobre mí. Y sabía lo que aquello significaba... No pude evitar rechazarlo y él se quedó sorprendido.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Me da miedo...

-¿El qué?

-Verás... Yo he sido abusada... -Ante mis palabras, la cara de asombro de Kid se hizo mayor.- Y me da miedo... -Simplemente, junté mis piernas con mi pecho y hundí mi cabeza entre mis piernas y se me escapó un sollozo, al recordar lo que... él me hizo.

-Makoto, no tienes por qué tener miedo. -Me levantó la cabeza y me obligó a mirarle. Con el dedo pulgar secó mis lágrimas y me sonrió. A mucha gente le daría miedo esa sonrisa, pero a mí me encantaba.- Yo te protegeré. -Y me abrazó. No tardé en devolverle el abrazo y hundir mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Gracias... -Levanté la cabeza y me acerqué a su cara, y le di un tierno beso. Le sonreí.

Esta vez, le obligué a que se tumbara en la cama, y ante su cara de incredulidad, me reí. Fui a besarle, pero él fue más rápido, y me tumbó en la cama, estando él otra vez sobre mí. Esta vez no sentí miedo y acerqué mi cara a la suya, volviéndonos a besar, pero esta vez, más apasionadamente. Una sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Entonces, se quitó el abrigo y comencé a hacerle dibujos por el torso descubierto, con las yemas de los dedos y le sonreí, juguetona. Él empezó a darme besos por el cuello, arrancándome suspiros y de pronto, empezó a succionar, dejándome una marca, que seguramente, veía Law, me mataba, pero no me importaba. Seguido, empezó a darme mordiscos por el cuello y pegué un pequeño gemidito. A esto, Kid se rió y le hice una mueca infantil.

Entonces, me quitó la camiseta, y se puso a observarme, de arriba abajo. De un auto reflejo, me tapé con las manos y miré a otro lado. Me daba vergüenza. Hacía años que no me veían así... Pero me retiró las manos y me dio un beso entre mis pechos. A esto di un suspiro y comenzó a lamer y a bajar, hasta mi estómago. Ahí, volvió a succionar, dejándome una marca color rosácea, que luego se tornó roja, y terminó púrpura. Me reí. Con el brazo derecho, me desabrochó el sujetador, (Se abrocha por delante) y dejó al descubierto mis pechos. Me sonrojé más aún cuando empezó a tocarlos, pero una sensación agradable me recorría. Ya me habían tocado así, pero nunca llegué a sentir verdadero placer... ¿Es lo que se siente al hacerlo con quien amas? El leve pinchazo en el pezón me sacó de mis pensamientos, y vi que Kid jugaba con mis pezones, haciendo que me pusiera muy roja. Entonces, me quité los zapatos, casi por un auto reflejo, cuando vi que él también lo hacía.

Comenzó a masajear mis pechos con ambas manos. La mano metálica estaba fría, y me hacía estremecer. Ante mi reacción, Kid simplemente rió, y le fulminé con la mirada. Entonces, dejó en paz mis pechos y se puso a bajarme mis pantalones. Yo mantuve cerradas las piernas pero Kid las abrió, y se puso a observarme. Yo, obviamente, me sonrojé más, y más aún cuando empezó a acariciar mi sexo por encima de la tela, haciendo que gimiera. Miré a Kid. Estaba sonriendo ante mis reacciones y haciendo que me sonrojara más aún, si es que se podía. Entonces él, se quitó los pantalones, quedándose en calzoncillos, que al parecer, le apretaban... y mucho. Me sorprendió el tamaño de su miembro. Era... realmente grande. Me asusté un poco, al pensar que _eso _estaría dentro de mí, y ni siquiera me di cuenta que me había retirado completamente mi ropa interior.

Me di cuenta al notar que empezaba a meter un dedo en mi sexo. Yo simplemente, gemí y agarré con fuerza las sábanas de la cama. Entonces, los movió dentro de mi. Cerré con fuerza los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior, para no gemir, y arqueé la espalda. Escuché a Kid reírse y abrí un ojo para mirarle. Disfrutaba viéndome así y entonces metió un tercer dedo. Esto me mató (no literalmente). Aquella sensación era superior a lo que sentí con _él_. Cuando lo hice, me dolió. Mucho. Ni siquiera se aseguró que yo lo disfrutara, y además, me pegaba. Esta vez no. Kid se comportaba de manera muy diferente, haciendo que por primera vez... me sintiera una mujer. Entonces retiró los dedos y me quejé. Le miré y vi que se había quitado los calzoncillos y que me sonreía.

Me abrió más las piernas y yo cerré los ojos. Entonces él me besó y yo rodeé su cuello con los brazos y simplemente, me besó, para callar el grito entre dolor y placer que sentí cuando me empaló, con su miembro. Puse todo mi peso en mi cabeza y le hundí en la cama, intentando que el dolor se aliviara. Muchas veces lo había sentido, pero nunca se había ido. Esta vez, mientras Kid esperaba a que me relajara, el dolor cesó.

-Voy a empezar a moverme... Si te duele, dímelo... -Me susurró al oído y, como había dicho, comenzó a moverse, lentamente, dulcemente... Haciendo que sintiera miles de sensaciones a la vez. Kid podía ser realmente bestia cuando quería, pero cuando se entregaba... Se entregaba. Podía llegar a ser realmente buena persona, y también ser el demonio en persona, pero no me importaba, si se mantenía a mi lado. Kid comenzó a lamerme el cuello y pasó al lóbulo de mi oreja, mordisqueándolo, lamiéndolo... Suspirando en mi oreja... Entonces, empezó a moverse más rápido, embistiendo cada vez más y más, y yo comencé a gemir, pero de placer. Nunca antes había sentido nada igual, pero no quería que se detuviera. Quería seguir así por el resto de mi vida. Comencé a mover las caderas, para profundizar las embestidas y vaya si lo hice, que llegó a tocar mi fondo, haciendo que nos uniéramos en un gemido, que ahogamos con los labios del otro. De pronto, un líquido caliente envolvió mis entrañas, haciendo soltar un último gemido y al sentir que había llegado al clímax, y haciéndome correrme, yo también y hundiendo mis uñas en su espalda. Eso dejaría marca.

Kid cayó sobre mi, pero sin llegar a aplastarme, y tampoco salió de mí. Nos quedamos ahí, los dos unidos... Comenzó a darme, de nuevo, besos por el cuello y yo me reí. Le empecé a acariciar el pelo. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba, y era increíblemente suave y sedoso. Me di cuenta que sus gafas ya no estaban y varios mechones de pelo caían sobre su cara, y se los retiré, para poder besarle.

-Te quiero... -Le dije mientras le besaba con pasión.

-Yo también te quiero... -Me dijo cuando nos retiramos de aquel beso. Entonces salió de mí, haciendo que diera un último gemido y se tumbo a mi lado, abrazándome. Yo me acurruqué a su lado, y cerré los ojos. Pronto caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuará.**

¡BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENO! ¿Qué os ha parecido? :$

Dejad reviews. xD


End file.
